Your Rival Is Your Lover
by XamutoforeverX
Summary: This story contains Yaoi boyXboy if you don't like this, don't read this please. Sonic had escaped from Prison Island after being framed as a thief of a Chaos Emerald! In the middle of all the confusion Sonic meets Shadow who turned out to be the thief although rivalery just came with the 50-year-old hormones. Rated M. Shadonic Shadow x Sonic
1. A New Rival And A New Lover

_Hey! XamutoforeverX here and today i bring you a sonic story! I probably will be concerned about finishing my other stories like . : Love Neko : . + After Life but i can't think properly with all the Sonadow in my head D: For those who don't know what Sonadow is it's Sonic x Shadow. Sonic is usually the Seme when people say Sonadow and Shadow is the Uke. I don't really have a preference to who is the Uke or Seme i just like Sonic x Shadow... Let's start the story anyway! This story Sonic is the Uke!_

* * *

**WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI(BoyXBoy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW OR OTHER YAOI RELEATED COUPLES, PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE.**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"Damn you Faker!" I shouted at the black and red striped hedgehog before me and charge at him but as soon as i reach my destination he's gone! Where could have he got too? "Faker? I'm not the fake one here...No...Your not even good enough to be my fake!" I grit my teeth in annoyance...just who is he? "I'll make you regret those words!" I shout at him again then charging then he dissapears..again! "Hmph! Cool moves! But let's take it to the streets, think you can keep up with me?" i shout over to him and start running down the building and to the street below only to be closely followed by that damned faker! "Ready to lose?" "What~" i say running faster than before only for him to catch up...too quick for my likings..."resistance is futile" he spoke into my ear before disappearing once more. How is he doing that?! As I'm looking around for the guy i didn't realise he was behind me before he kicked me to the ground making me groan "ouch" I look at the faker only to realise he wasn't behind me anymore "This way Sonic the hedgehog" a voice whispered into my ear making me rise to me knees and turn only to then regret it completely "What nice eyes you have there Sonic" that guy! i was startled and moved to quick making me fall a little on my knees and land near his...crotch...how nice "didn't know you liked me like this Sonic" that guy is very annoying! "I-i didn't mean too!" i spoke moving my head back up to face him "how did you know my name anyway?" i'm getting bad vibes from this guy " Doctor Eggman told me" Figured that egg-head had something to do with all this! Damn him to hell! "Do you want to know mine?" I look at the guy before me with a confused glance "know your what...?" he sighed and rolled his eyes making me turn away from him stupid fake hedgehog! "my name idiot" i spin around only to have my face next to his my eyes widened as i moved away from him "I'm not the i-idiot a-around here f-faker!" damn stuttering! it's all that hedgehogs fault! But why does it affect me so much? Amy's face had been that close to mine before and i didn't think anything of it yet this guy is making me stutter with ease...Just what is my mind thinking? His eyes are a strange crimson colour which makes them look very se-WHAT AM I THINKING?! "my name's Shadow. Shadow The hedgehog" my mind focuses on what the faker just said..his name is Shadow huh? Suits him since he does have shadow coloured fur and his body is so lean and se-ARGH! "Your blushing a lot there Sonic The Hedgehog what are you thinking of?" Shadow spoke into my ear making me shiver a little and making my ears droop "N-nothing! It doesn't matter!" How embarrassing for my enemy to see me blush! I don't blush usually...but this guy he's making me blush over nothing...i can't have feelings for him could i? But i only really met him today but he's so...different then everyone else i know...maybe just maybe...i do have feelings for this faker,Shadow The Hedgehog...?

**Shadow's POV**

This Sonic guy doesn't seem that bad. From what the Doctor told me about him he made him seem a little evil and mysterious and a genius, but meeting him up close has taken a reality check. What is he even thinking about in that mind of his...? I'm literally stood here not knowing what to do with myself while Sonic,from the looks of it, is having a battle of thoughts "...Sonic?" i say gently at first since he might just be shy to talk now "Sonic?Hello?" getting a little louder for him to possibly hear me...or not. Let's try this another way liking whispering into his ear? No I've done that once.. Shouting? No that'll scare him too much... Then what could i do to make him pay attention? Smirking to myself as I got an idea that was sure enough going to make him listen to me...perfect

**Sonic's POV...**_(again)_

No,No,No! I can't have feelings for him! He's working for Eggman! But he's so sexy and his fur looks so soft and he's just so touchable! ARGH! All of a sudden i felt something touch my lips and i opened my eyes since i closed them to concentrate to find Shadow right in front of me...wait a secon- He's kissing me?! A fire-truck-red blush appears on my muzzle as Shadow keeps kissing me leaving some of his eyes open to look at mine well what i also didn't realise until i felt it was that his hands were holding onto my butt making me push into Shadow more...i bet he's liking this...damn faker! But Shadow...why is he actually kissing me i haven't done anything that he would want to kiss me for. I felt the kiss get lighter until it ended "S-Shadow why did yo-" before i could finish my sentence Shadow kissed me again but this time shoved his tongue into my mouth making my eyes widen then shut in pleasure. I-I can't believe how he's kissing me! I-It feels so good though. Soon enough i found myself with my arms wrapped around Shadow's neck and kissing him back i could tell he liked this movement because his grip on my butt tightened making me shut my eyes tighter and moaning a little. Once we broke of for air Shadow immediately smirked at me before saying anything "So you do like me like that huh?" I pout at him and he just chuckles at me "hey,why did you kiss me anyway?" Shadow just smiled at me and let go of me "Shadow,don't avoi-"  
"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog" was all Shadow said before disappearing again but this time i knew he'd gone for good "I also love you Shadow the Hedgehog" i spoke in whispers in case anyone else was around, luckily there wasn't many people around so no-one ever knew what i actually said

_**2 Days Later**_

**Shadow's POV**

"This plan will be perfect Shadow! We'll have that damned hedgehog begging for mercy!" Eggman was at it again but when he said 'begging for mercy' i couldn't help but think 'i can make him beg for more nevermind mercy' ever since that night I've always visited him late at night,some may say 2 days isn't a long time for a relationship to blossom but for Sonic and myself it was all we needed "Doctor, can i ask you something?" Eggman looked at me with curious eyes before speaking slowly "About the plan or something else?" I could feel my face warm up a little when i thought about how i was going to say this "Could i possibly do something to Sonic? Then make him surrender to me?" Eggman's eyes went from a curious glare to a devious glint "Perfect idea Shadow! But what will you do to that pesky hedgehog?" I smirked at Eggman before walking to the door and muttering loud enough "That's a secret,Doctor"

_**11:00pm At Sonic's House**_

**Shadow's POV (still)**

"S-Shadow?" Sonic stuttered underneath me as i had just pinned the blue hedgehog down. Damn he looked so sexy with that blush of his "Don't worry Sonic~I'll make it feel good for you~" I whispered into his ear before they drooped showing me his more submissive side "A-are you going to..?" I could tell he was nervous... I'm pretty sure it was his first time being in this sort of situation "Don't panic Sonic~I'll make you feel fantastic~" I whispered against his lips before kissing him passionately and licking his bottom lip asking silently for access to his wet cavern "mmh~" i heard Sonic moan into the kiss once i'd gotten the permission to the inside of his mouth and started having a tongue war with him. I moved my hand down slowly across his chest making him stiffen a little but relax when i kept my hand still. The kiss was getting hotter with every touch of our tongues,the passion betrayed in the kiss was mind-blowing.. well in my opinion anyway. Before the kiss could end i moved my hand,that was on his chest, further down towards his crotch and stroking it making Sonic's member come out of its sheath. I gently moved my hand in an upwards direction which made Sonic escape our heated kiss and moan rather loud "S-Shadow!" I looked at his lust-filled emerald orbs and smirked at him before moving my muzzle near his smooth neck "Did that feel good Sonic~?"  
Sonic just nodded,he was lost in the pleasure of it all,my smirk widened as i continued my administrations from before "A-ah! S-Shadow~" Sonic's moans were like a sweet melody in my ears making me close my eyes and breathe him in. After making Sonic's member hard and ready to burst i noticed that my member had come out of its sheath showing itself in the fun "That looks painful Shadow~Let me help you" Sonic spoke in a very seductive way becoming more dominant in that sheer moment "Well if you insist Sonic" Sonic moved his blue head towards my crotch and gently licked my member around the tip...Was he...teasing me? I don't think so! My mind was clocking on faster as Sonic moved his peach hand towards my crotch and used his hand to add more teasing pleasure "Tsk!" Sonic looked at me with half-lidded emerald orbs as if too say 'Take it' Sonic's tongue was still only touching around the tip which was making me irritated "Damnit Sonic! Suck my cock already!" needing no more confirmation Sonic put all of my member into his mouth "AH! That's a good hedgehog" I whispered petting his quills carefully as if they would impale me. I could hear Sonic's faint moans vibrating across my member "Enjoying this Sonic~" I speak with a seductive tone as to make him think 'Enough of this fore-play!' that's exactly how i was feeling. Sonic released my member from his mouth and looked at me with pleading eyes "Please Shadow..." I smirk at the hedgehog before me "Please what?" Sonic blushed as red as a fire-truck and gently whispered "Take me"

* * *

_So what did you think of it so far? Any spelling mistakes or un-needed capitals please tell me of them and i will change them. You were forewarned about the containment's of this writing piece. Small flames are accepted._

**Thanks to everyone who has favoured my stories and has followed me!**

-XamutoforeverX


	2. A New Lover A New Experience

_I'm so happy! People actually reviewed ^w^ Thank you to the reviewers and here to stop the need is the second chapter of "Your Rival Is Your Lover" Be forewarned there **IS** a lemon in this chapter!_

* * *

**WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI(BoyXBoy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW OR OTHER YAOI RELEATED COUPLES, PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A wide smirk graced the ebony and crimson streaked hedgehog's face before pinning the azure coloured hero down onto the bed again, his eyes half-lidded as both leaned in for a promised kiss. One full of passion and desire as Shadow's gloved hand slid down his body reaching the one place he kept off-limits to most. "T-take off your gloves" a chuckle, one full of amusement, sounded off into the darkened room "I refuse" his emerald eyes bore holes into Shadow's face as his attention was on his hands rubbing over the sensitive ring of muscle near the only entrance for the hedgehog's arousal "W-why not?" another amused chuckle before he penetrates the hedgehog's hole "You'll squirm more when there on, its amusing to say the least" a glare sent his way followed by wriggling and a sigh, he couldn't keep still with a finger up his ass! "This isn't pleasurable at all,Shadow" a deep, lust filled chuckle sounded in his ears "Give it a chance, my love~" the finger thrusted inside going slow, seeming how the younger of the two found it so hard to concentrate on anything but that Shadow needed a distraction "Sonic, show me that adorable face of yours" he looked over to see the black hedgehog way to close to his face, no questions were asked because he didn't have time to ask them. A kiss. A simple, yet oh so delicious kiss. Tanned against peach, moving in sync as the ebony one still thrusted the finger, sometimes curling to find the bundle of nerves but having failed so far, he was about to demolish the thought of him screaming out in pleas-"OH GOD SHADOW~!" Nevermind then. The scream came out so sweet and innocent that Shadow thought Sonic was younger than he claimed to be, although the scream had been very arousing he knew the hedgehog wasn't prepared enough so put himself through a little more torture. After all it was a rewarding torture, one that undeniably would cause the blue hero to plummet to Shadow's demands

**Sonic's POV**

The pleasure was climbing up on me, I never knew it was this rewarding to have someone finger you. "God, please, Shadow hurry up!" somehow he seemed to meet my demand and thrusted another finger straight into the same bunch of nerves that had sent me straight to heaven and back "Ah!" I was finding it hard to breathe properly, as Shadow had started a scissor motion inside of me. Damn, he knew what he was doing. By now I had lost track off everything. This came from two horny hedgehog's wanting nothing more than to have a little fun and return to their appointed roles...Or so I thought it did... "I think I've prepared you enough, are you ready for the last push?" a nod was all I could manage at the moment and when the final push came and went, the beating of my adventurous heart pounded.

_Was I finally ready?_

**Shadow's POV**

Treading on uneven ground is how I felt right now, he was delicate I knew I had to be carefull what I did. "You ready for me to thrust into you?" I knew he was nervous, his beautiful gleaming emeralds eyes told all, but either way he nodded opening his legs a little wider "Please don't waste anymore time Shadow" another smirk gracefully bounced onto my face before I leaned in closer to his face, lips less than a few centimeters away. Then it came, the thrust and the scream of pain. The sound was like a cat had just been ran over, you could understand that for me the sound was heartbreaking as was his face. Tears pricked his closed eyes and his clenched fists holding onto the sheets as he didn't want to admit he was hurt. I knew all too well of the pain it caused him. "Sonic, look at me..." He reluctantly opened his eyes, lips parted slightly before slamming onto my own, he needs this and he wants this i can't deny this to him... His lips were soft,moist and had the taste of the finest fruit, yet underneath the sweet tasting exterior he had bitter sides. Dark Sonic and Fleetway both being apart of him, that he still denied the chance to shine, but with the lust in Sonic's body overflowing Dark may come out and take this 'love filled experience' too a new level. "You can move now Shadow" I heard his small voice smiling on the inside I thrust slowly, letting him adjust to the feeling. Moments passed where it felt like I couldn't control it and everything I had planned to achieve disappeared out of my mind, the somewhat love-filled atmosphere had turned to a more lust-filled one as Sonic's fur went darker, his eyes becoming more white than emerald before I could pronounce his name it was far too late.

Dark had made his own appearance

**Normal POV**

The darker Sonic smirked pushing himself down harder onto Shadow's erection moaning lowly to himself as Shadow stared up at his now entranced mate "Ah~ Sonic didn't tell me that you had such a big cock~ I would have come out sooner~" Dark's speech was more lust than actual love as his thrusting down became a little more needy as it sped up. Faster and harder went each thrust given by the darker being as Shadow could tell the ultimate goal was to get Sonic's normal state back before he came into the darker being, taming him would be like taming Lions who have been starved for a few weeks "Dark, let Sonic out...I want to see his face when he reaches his climax" a pout came onto Dark's face before he leant down purring, "Alright I'll let him out~" a smile was given by the ebony hedgehog who was about to thank the darker being before his purring turned into a smirk "But, you have to climax into me once or twice~ I don't want to miss out on the fun at all~" Another purr was received before the ebony creature sighed agreeing to the evil's desire to have him cum into his ass rather than Sonic's "I'll let the blue one out now, but don't forget about our deal, Stripes~" a growl formed at his lips but disappeared as a blushing blue hedgehog replaced the other "Aren't you one for dominating, Sonic~" a small squeak escaped his lips before he found himself in a more suitable position as the few final thrust's gave the bubbly feeling "S-Shadow, I-I'm going to-" before he had the chance to climax Shadow slowed down smirking to himself "W-why did you?" he lifted the azure one's chin up the look at him deep in the eyes "You'll follow all my orders, won't you? To be able to finish the pleasure?" A nod was given, followed by a shiver "Good boy, now let's finish you off~" He created friction by thrusting at super sonic speed making both moan loud, calling the other's name before climaxing together. Sonic's seed spilled all over the two hedgehog's chest's, as for Shadow's sperm it went into the tightness called Sonic's ass. "Ah~ Shadow" a smile followed the look of pure pleasure that came after the climax, both now snuggling in the moonlight... "I love you Shadow" a mumble by the blue hedgehog stating the obvious before falling into a deep sleep for the night "I also love you, but I'm sure you'll hate me when you wake up" Shadow knew he couldn't fall asleep just yet so he sneakily placed everything in the rightful place picking up the sleeping beauty and whispering the words that made him famous.

"Chaos Control"

* * *

_:o Where did Shadow take Sonic? I hope this was an alright lemon, I've read a lot but I always thought "Mine will be crappy compared to these!" So to everyone who Favourite, Followed or Reviewed I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	3. A New Experience A New Style

_Hello again, still with so many nice reviews and more people following this story! I'm so happy~ ;w; So here's the next chapter of 'Your Rival Is Your Lover'_

* * *

**WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI(BoyXBoy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW OR OTHER YAOI RELEATED COUPLES, PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shadow sighed placing the sleeping hedgehog onto the bed, located in Eggman's base, before leaving glancing at his blue lover "I'm sorry Sonic" he left without another word spoken, heading for the big bosses headquarters "Ah, Shadow back so soon? Did you succeed in making the blue rat submit" an evil grin graced his tanned muzzle, whether it was real or fake was incoherent, but hints of guilt washed through his eyes "Of course, it wasn't hard to get him where I wanted him to go when he was so into it" an evil chuckle escaped Eggman's lips as he smiled at the hedgehog "Very good, his first challenge is to bow down to me" nodding at his request he left the room still with a guilty look.

_How could he have done this?_

**With Sonic,**  
**Normal POV**

Wide eyes and laboured breathing. Where the heck was he?! Looking around panicking slightly he wandered through the room, till a sudden pain ripped through his back side "Ah!" falling to his knees, he whined slightly Shadow hadn't joked about taking him...now he hurt all over. Sliding doors opened to reveal a guilty looking Shadow, what was biting his tail? "Shadow are you okay?" no words came from Shadow, just step after step after step till he was level and next to the blue hedgehog before capturing his lips. Sonic purred wrapping his peach arms around his ebony lover's neck. Although Shadow kissed him to weaken his state, make him fall to the demands of Eggman...He'd go so far with these 'Tasks' and 'Missions' for Eggman. Breaking off the kiss they stare into each others eyes "Shadow~" Shadow frowned inwardly before moving his muzzle to his blue ear "You'll obey the doctors orders won't you Sonic" it was more of a nicely put demand instead of a threat, there still was time yet. "WHAT?! I'll never obey him! **NEVER**!" he pushed him away, growling slightly "This was your plan all along! Make love to me then throw me aside! Am I not important to you now!" Shadow's eyes swirled with guilt and sorrow. He didn't have a choice in the matter. "Sonic," even out of protest he gently cupped his face "I still love you with all my heart...It's just that I can't disobey the doctor...I need you to understand that" leaning closer and closer, eyes still locked, lips gently touching before Shadow was pushed away again. "You can disobey him Shadow! You choose not too!" Sonic's eyes stung, really stung...he felt _used_, nothing more than an object for desire? Is that all Shadow saw in him? "Sonic, don't make this harder than it already is..." he frowned cupping his face again, "please, I'm begging you" he kissed around his muzzle before connecting their lips again. He needed this. He wanted this. He couldn't let it go...

_Was it really worth it, after all?_

**Sonic's POV**

I'm confused, he loves me but doesn't want to disobey Eggman. He'd practically begged me to understand, yet I can't... _why_? It hurts... I don't understand why he doesn't want to just please me, why Eggman...Why? "Sonic, please...speak to me" Looking away from the ebony hedgehog, I sighed sadly "I can't bow down to Eggman and you know it Shadow" huffing and standing ignoring the pain that shot through the back side of my body, thanks to a certain unfaithful black hedgehog! "Then pretend, I can't be without you" It made my heart clench when he said it, people say things they don't mean but...the way his voice matches the sentence so perfectly, it does make my heart clench and need to comfort the poor hedgehog, whimpering before sitting on the bed, my vision blurs "Y-you...don't get it...I won't pretend, I can't...I have to go" I sit looking down at my shoes, suddenly they became interesting and worth looking at...anything would in this situation "I can't let you leave me... I lost Maria and I lost Molly...I'm not losing you too Sonic" I sob quietly to myself, his words hurt yet... I can't stay away, he draws me so close to him...It's undenyable... I'm in love with him...the same hedgehog who is my rival..._My_ rival who I love...

**Normal POV**

"I love you Shadow...but I have to leave...It's too risky" He shook his head standing up to walk past the ebony hedgehog but his plans don't necessarily work the way he had hoped "I said you shall not leave...If this means I have to tie to you the bed...so be it" he pushed the azure hedgehog down again, making him gasp his emerald eyes looking betrayed "You liar! You don't love me at all! You just want that Egghead happy!" Sonic growled at him thrashing ever so slightly to free himself as this ebony hedgehog "Get off of me Shadow, or so help me...I'll never forgive you!" his words stung Shadow's heart, tough decision to make when the man who helped you meet the love of your life needs to be pleased and the one you love who doesn't understand anything you try to say "I'm sorry Sonic, you can hate me after you bow down to him" an eye ridge raised  
"Never"  
"Come on, don't act so childish"  
"Childish? I'm not trying to please someone who wants me dead!"  
"You don't understand what he means to me" A twitch of his ears. The only way to know if Sonic is angry or irritated. How could this end well? "So what your trying to say is he's more important than I am?" Shadow's expression darkened "No, he was the one that brought us together" Sonic's expression followed suit  
"Together? You mean sent you to 'destroy' me?" Shadow let out a snarl  
"I want you to be safe" A scoff from Sonic and a look that read 'Are you kidding me?'  
"If you wanted me safe, you would have left me back in my bed" Shadow gripped his wrists a little tighter  
"You regret what we did last night?" Emerald gazed into crimson both looking pissed as hell either way  
"No, bet you did though" Crimson widened and then lowered before opening with a look of pure anger  
"I didn't regret anything!"  
"Oh yeah?!"  
"Yes!"  
"PROVE IT TO ME THEN!"  
"FINE I WILL!"

* * *

_**Lemon warning, skip if you wish**_

* * *

A forceful kissed, eagerly returned by the blue hedgehog was given by ebony, each other hate pouring into the kiss with bites and teasing sessions with their tongue's. Everything was getting hotter and angrier "Bet you regretted that as well, Shadow!" A growl followed by shoving his face into the azure one's neck biting, creating marks that seemed to radiate obsessiveness "That's right, take it out on me!" Sonic's hands gripped onto the ebony's firm back, little claws digging into his skin adding to the heat... Soon both hedgehog became aroused and obsessively clawing at each other "That's it! Take my anger Sonic!"  
"Ah~ Yes!" Gripping their erections together, lustful moans escape their mouths. Oh chaos, how things were heating up in this room. "Oh Chaos, Shadow! Punish me! Make sure I learn!" an evil smirk adorned his face before gripping his thighs, pushing in an upwards direction and thrusting his erect member inside of him "Take your punishment!" His thrust's were fast and hard always the sound of their bodies connecting heard and each hard thrust was given "Is that the best you have, Faker!" Sonic teased the elder hedgehog adding to his lusty fire before (if possible) harder thrusts came his way, hips blurring as both of the hedgehog's panted in pleasure, still harbouring their angry states "You going to cum, Faker!" growling before letting ouch a screech of pleasure the two climaxed adding to the sweat of their bodies.

* * *

**_Lemon end, short I know... ;3; sorry! _**

* * *

Slumping down onto Sonic, Shadow sighed covering the two of them "Do you understand now" he just nodded, tired from their romp "But I must add," Shadow purred seductively before nipping Sonic's ear, making another lustful moan escape his lips.

"Best angry sex ever~"

* * *

_Done ;3; So what did you guys think of my little twist =w= I'm tired now though, been writing things since I got home... But thank's to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story! Let me know what you think should happen next?_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	4. A New Style A New Challenge

_So thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading them a lot! They make my day! Keep 'em coming! So here's the next (hopefully interesting) chapter of 'Your Rival Is Your Lover'_

* * *

**WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI(BoyXBoy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW OR OTHER YAOI RELEATED COUPLES, PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

They slept peacefully, well as peaceful as Eggman's lair and hideout could be. Sonic was the first to wake and stared at the ebony one's calm features _'If you really loved me...why would you do this to me?'_ Sonic seemed distressed after last night's intercourse everything had gone pear-shaped. Sonic's mind drifted to his friends, how they missed him? Had they looked for him? Have they noticed him missing? His unanswered questions would only make him more curious than he is, that wouldn't do anyone any good so instead of bothering anyone Sonic relaxed into Shadow and went back to his calm,sweet,surreal dreams.

**+Elsewhere+**

A pink hedgehog dashed around the streets of Station Square looking for her beloved hero, no one had seen him yesterday, instantly the pink hedgehog knew something was up. "Sonniku! Where are you!" her muted yells were unanswered, like Sonic would heed her call. Somewhere near the scene was a young two-tailed fox would oddly enough was looking as hard as the pink hedgehog herself was. He indeed was worried about Sonic, they were so close, like brothers yet...he didn't even show up yesterday, to see him nor to help him out with any necessities like he usually does. The two-tailed fox had also called upon his other friends to help with the search. A red echidna and an ivory bat were near where the other two animals were, yet their attention was much more...intimate than the youngsters "Rouge! W-we shouldn't...Tails a-and Amy might-!" the echidna,known as Knuckles, was cut off with a kiss from the ivory bat,known as Rouge. "Relax will ya'?" she giggles kissing his cheeks, jaw and chin before her attention is draw to his neck. Rouge leaves small kisses and nips down her trail till her face is somewhat smothered by his crotch. Rouge knew that the chances of them getting away with this little 'scene' was very low. Tails, the genius two-tailed fox knows more than he leads on and Amy, that annoying yet attentive pink hedgehog was way more eye coordinated than most. "Rouge~" Knuckles whispers as his ivory bat licked at his crotch, the slit hidden by most of his fur was easy to find...well in Rouge's opinion anyway. After some licking and sucking the soft spot her reward is received. Knuckles's long,thick and incredibly hot member. Rouge had her eyes on the prize, she teased him licking slowly whilst removing her own catsuit (leaving her gloves on of course) It took less than a minute before violet eyes and aquamarine eyes looked at their partners naked flesh before all become chaos.

* * *

**Lemon warning! Hetero couple this time, please skip if you wish!**

* * *

Lips connected and straddling soon followed. Heat radiated from the bat and echidna as Rouge lowered herself onto his erection. Oh how she knew what buttons to press. Knuckles was losing his resolve which would result in him fucking her like she was about to die the next day. Rouge loved that side of him, it was like one of those 'Once-In-A-Lifetime' things that were never seen again. Oh chaos, how she hoped that side rejoined her. Not only had a minute passed as Rouge lowered herself fully onto Knuckles but he lost his resolve and started to roughly slam into her. Her moans and groans become louder each time he slammed into her, he got somewhat harder and harder each time. Oh chaos, it felt good like this! "Oh! Knuckie! Faster~!" Knuckles complied as his hips became a blur. Granted he couldn't go as fast as Sonic or Shadow could probably go, but it was fast nonetheless. "Rouge~ Ah! Your still so tight! After all this time~" he purred into her large bat ears as he nipped at them, whispering more as he knew her sensitive ears are her turn on point. Her whole face flushed as she could feel his erection twitch, it was her final push she let's out a scream of pleasure and releases her juices onto his member. Her contractions made him wince yet he liked this part as he climaxed into her quickly, his hot and warm seed filling her. They had finally finished the risky chance

* * *

**End Lemon You Can Continue To Read On From This Point**

* * *

Rouge and Knuckles quickly cleaned up as soon as Tails mentioned retreating for the day and looking for him tomorrow, had they taken so long? No matter they returned to the house belonging to Tails to confirm what they know and have found

**+Elsewhere+**

Shadow had left Sonic alone in the room they shared, for his own reasons Shadow decided to lock the door which gave exit and entrance. He just wanted him to stay, if by force he would do so. "Ohohoho! Excellent Shadow! I can't believe you got the blue rat to submit!" Eggman laughed, doing a little victory dance which added to the ebony and crimson streaked hedgehog's fire and anger. Alas Shadow was good at masking emotions. "So Shadow for the next 'challenge' I want you too..." he paused placing a finger on his chin in a thinking position as his pouting lips turned into a horrible,snide smirk "Make the blue rat bleed"

**Shadow's POV**

Was the doctor asking me to..._hurt_ Sonic?! I can't! I won't... "If you fail my orders Shadow...I can always torture him myself" His horrible smirk widened making even me, The Ultimate Lifeform, fear for his safety. He had to do this...even if it broke his heart.

**=With Sonic=**

**Normal POV**

Sonic lay on the bed, still a little tired yet feeling miserable. Shadow took his freedom which in ability took his running away leaving him feeling down and somewhat depressed at what he had to do for that fat oaf! The doors suddenly opened revealing Shadow. Sonic, even though Shadow betrayed him, felt happy and safer with his return "Hey Shadow...How was Egghead?" Making light conversation with Sonic made Shadow no better _'I have too,I must...I make him bleed...'_ Sonic looked utterly confused by his silence "Shadow?" said hedgehog just trudged up to him sighing sadly "Sonic...will you forgive me if I make you bleed?" the azure hero's face looked shocked and to some extent appalled "W-why would you make me bleed?" Shadow sighed lifting up his hand, his face distraught

"Chaos Spear"

* * *

_:o OMG! Why would Shadow do something so cruel! Anyway thank you to the reviewer who gave me the idea of "Adding the others" It gave me inspiration! I hope this chapter is long enough! Please review~ Your reviews make me very happy!_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	5. A New Challenge A New Moment

_Chapter 5! :D I'm happy! People like my story! I was absolutely amazed when a certain writer, whose stories are amazing! Reviewed mine ;3; Anyway here's the next chapter of "Your Rival Is Your Lover" Be warned..There's a lot of LEMON in this chapter! ;D_

* * *

**WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI(BoyXBoy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW OR OTHER YAOI RELEATED COUPLES, PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic barely managed to dodge the spear, still he scratched along his arm, which in effect made him bleed lightly "W-what the hell Shadow!?" he growled at the ebony hedgehog, his angry emerald eyes staring into Shadow's crimson ones. "...sorry" Sonic shook his head angrily, he moved away from him and glared lightly "Sorry? Is that all you have to say?! You want me to obey Eggman, then you want me to bleed!" He growled more his fur quickly turning darker, his emerald eyes slowly disappearing into a white nothingness. "Sonic, calm down" Shadow tried to say something...but if Dark made his appearence...Shadow highly doubted they'd fight "Calm down?! You think I can calm down after what you've done!" He growled more before the growls slowly faded and silence filled the room as Sonic had now transformed in the hedgehog known as Dark.  
Crap! Now Shadow really doubt they were going to fight or talk... "Well, well, well~ Upsetting Sonic just to get to me, eh~?" Dark smirked making his way over to Shadow, each step making Shadow slightly nervous. "That's not the case" Dark frowned before pouncing onto Shadow, fortunately they landed on the bed. Shadow underneath Dark as he sat on him "Hmph~ That's not nice, Stripes~ Now...since I'm out~" he purred seductively rubbing his darkened crotch against Shadow's making him moan lowly "I think I'll take some of our deal~" Shadow acted as if he had no clue what he was going on about "What are you talking about..?" Dark frowned and pressed his crotch against Shadow's more as if it would trigger some memory of some sort. "You don't remember...Or are you trying to outsmart me" a death glare was sent his way before he looked to the side "I...remember" Dark smirked in victory and rubbed harder as a reward "Thought so~" he purred more before their erections fully sheathed Dark gripped them both in his hold "ah~ your size is so impressive~" Dark moaned out more, unable to hold back any longer as he lined up his only hole with Shadow's erection before slamming himself down onto it "Oooh~" Dark purred out as he kept slamming himself against Shadow's erection as Shadow just shakily gripped his hips out of sheer pleasure "ah, Dark~" he purred and licked his own lips before pulling the darker hedgehog down and kissing him on his lips "mmmh!~" Dark closed his eyes, the pleasure for him was getting too much as Sonic was edging out of him 'D-damn...Shadow certainly has taken it out on me this time~ oh Chaos~!' Dark's purrs got louder each time Shadow thrusted upwards into him before Shadow was slamming into him again which had gotten the darker Sonic to climax right there and then "S-Shadow!~" Dark moaned out blushing slightly as Shadow climaxed into him. Shadow pulled out as Dark reformed into Sonic, who was blushing a bright red and was a little shocked "E-eh" Sonic was utterly flustered about the whole Dark and Shadow ordeal "Your darker side, sure has his dominant ways" Shadow purred into Sonic's ear before nipping at it lightly, "Rest yourself...I'll be back soon~" Shadow kissed his cheek, cleaned himself and left the room, leaving a rather confused Sonic behind.

**- With Shadow -**  
**(Normal POV)**

"Heh, you actually made his darker side appear, i'm impressed Shadow...although I want another challenge completed" Eggman laughed evilly as he gained the information he needed from Shadow, this was amazing to Eggman although Shadow was beginning to think that he shouldn't have been so angry and possessive over the blue hedgehog "What's the mission Doctor?" Eggman looks at his crimson and ebony companion "Submerge him in water" an evil laugh sounded as Shadow nodded and walked out of the control room... Submerge him into water? What sort of mission was that?!

Little did Shadow know...that was Sonic's _biggest_ fear

**- With Sonic -**

He hummed to himself waiting for Shadow's arrival, when he came back Sonic was going to ask him could they go for a run! The door's opened revealing Shadow looking relieved...almost "Eggman gave me another mission" Sonic froze slightly sitting up and looking at the ebony hedgehog "He wanted me to submerge you into water" Sonic froze completely, just hearing 'Submerge' and 'Water' in the same sentence had scared him. "Y-you won't d-do that though...right?" Shadow looked confused and sat next to him "Why? It's only water?" Sonic shook his head, shivering from fear "Not just water..."  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's my...biggest fear..." Shadow was silent, so that's why huh? He shook his own head and pulled Sonic into a hug, "I won't submerge you into water..." Sonic smiled and hugged him back "Although...I'll end up losing my home for this" Sonic's ear twitched before he looked at Shadow, so that's why.  
"You helped him so you had a place to stay?" Shadow nodded, looking down guiltily "You could have said! I'd let you stay with me~" Sonic grinned and held Shadow's hand who looked shocked and had to double take the speech "Really?" Sonic just nodded bringing his hand to his cheek "Why wouldn't I?" Shadow smiled at him kissing his nose, cheeks and then his lips bringing him down onto the bed, Shadow had to thank him for such generosity "Sonic" said hedgehog looked up at Shadow with a slight blush before it intensified when Shadow rubbed his crotch "I must show you my gratitude~" Ah. Sonic couldn't help moaning out already when his member came out of its sheath so quickly. Shadow got him riled up earlier and he wouldn't tell Shadow but only a few minutes ago was he playing with himself.

**_~Flashback~_**

Sonic waited for a few minutes, his mind wandering in his thoughts. Unfortunately for him his thought track stopped on Shadow...oh, Shadow... his boyfriend...his lover...his rival. He couldn't fully understand what it was about him that he liked the most. His eyes. His quills. His posture. His voice. All these just got him riled up as his erection peaked from its sheath wanting attention, it didn't take much time before Sonic was fingering himself and jerking off thinking about Shadow doing this too him "O-oh~ Shadow~" he thrusted his own finger's deep into him brushing over his sweet spot, obviously oblivious to his surrounds now "a-ah~ S-Shadow!~" Sonic was reaching the end of his pleasure fast and he knew it, that's the sad part. He didn't want it to end so quickly "S-Shadow!~" he cried as he climaxed over his stomach. He panted slightly before cleaning himself off and sitting down once more humming before Shadow came in.

**_~End Flashback~_**

Shadow stared at his erection, he must really want this already... "My~ someone's a little excited" Shadow purred licking his length watching Sonic's cute reactions. Sonic blushed a pink-ish colour as Shadow teased him "P-please, S-Shadow" Sonic tried to sound seductive when he plead to the ebony one teasing him "Since, your being so cute~" Shadow purred back and thrusted into Sonic's hole. Oh Chaos, it was so good "O-oh~ S-Shadow!" Sonic moaned out holding onto his shoulders, with his legs wrapped around his waist as Shadow kept thrusting into him "Mmh~ Sonic~" Shadow had to purr at Sonic's facial expressions, they were adorable! "S-so much b-better t-than m-my fingers~ ah~" Sonic quickly realised he shouldn't have said that out loud. Uh oh. Shadow stared at him still thrusting within him "Better than your fingers?" he looked curious, which Sonic pushed away and looked to the side to avoid eye-contact "I-I didn't say that..." Shadow scoffed and slowed down a lot inside of him, making the azure one look at his ebony lover "W-what?" Sonic blushed more when he realised, he'd slowed down because of his stupidity "What do you mean...'better than my fingers'?" he looked skeptical at Sonic. He was definitely not getting away with this. "I-I...w-was p-pleasuring m-myself w-with my f-fingers b-before y-you came in..." Sonic closed his eyes, ready for some sort of rejection from his ebony counterpart "What were you thinking when you were doing this?" Shadow's voice rang through his flattened ears, which helped pre-cum leak from his member "Y-you" Sonic blushed with his answer looking through one emerald orb to see Shadow's smirking face "You horny little thing~" Shadow purred before slamming into Sonic over and over making the azure one reach his limit faster. Sonic cried out as he climaxed onto their stomachs. "S-Shadow!~" said hedgehog sped up, going as fast as he could run into Sonic before he licked at the hero's neck and cheeks. Shadow's climax was nearing and when the time came, it exploded into Sonic with much force. Leaving both hedgehog mates to moan pleasurably as they finished their little romp. Shadow slouched down on top of Sonic panting as he was out of breath now, just like Sonic was. "T-tomorrow...we'll go home..." Sonic murmured to Shadow before snuggling up to him, Shadow just nodded and held the azure one close as he also started to drift.

"Thank you...Sonic the Hedgehog"

* * *

_:D I'm happy! This chapter came out well! Any spelling mistakes, tell me. Any uncapitalized I's let me know also! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and to my watcher's on deviantART! Just to tell you guys on , "Your Rival Is Your Lover" is officially a comic! It's not a short comic either~ I'll accept guest artists and anyone who has any idea's for chapters! Thanks again!_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	6. A New Moment A New Enemy

_Back again with another chapter! I have a regular reviewer, you know who you are, I enjoy the little chats they make ^^ Keep the reviews coming people! I'll be happy! Next chapter for you guys! A little late I suppose..._

* * *

**WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI(BoyXBoy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW OR OTHER YAOI RELEATED COUPLES, PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic was true to his word about going home tomorrow. The birds sang. The sun shined. Shadow actually smiled genuinely Speaking of the ebony one, the hedgehog was on his way to let Eggman know about the 'Change Of Plans'  
"Ah, Shadow? So early in the morning...You finished the challenge already?" Shadow just shook his head and crossed his arms over his fluffy chest "I quit" Shadow stared at the doctor intensely before glaring "I will not put Sonic at any more risk, or suffering" Eggman looked shocked, more annoyed actually "I gave you shelter and this is how you repay me?! If that's the case you can leave this base! Never come back, TRAITOR" Eggman turned back into the room slamming every un-automatic door available. Shadow felt a huge weight of his shoulders before returning to his lover. Sonic was packing anything that he obviously knew belonged to his ebony hedgehog. "Sonic, we can leave. Never to return here" Shadow smiled (well it wasn't exactly a proper smile...more like a half-smile) at Sonic who jumped into his arms hugging him "That's great!" Sonic giggled lightly before kissing his cheek "Come on, let's get the rest of your stuff!" A few minutes later Shadow had 'Chaos Controlled' them to a part of Mobius near Sonic's home. "Home, sweet home. Right Shads?" Sonic laughed and walked up the pathway finding his home smiling like a lunatic. Shadow followed with a bag that contained to things he actually owned, of course he didn't actually have much anyway.

"SOOONNNIICC!~" A shrill voice screamed before Sonic was tackled by a pink ball of fluff to the ground. Amy. Amy Rose. Hugging Sonic. Shadow honestly tried not to growl, pounce and rip her into shreads. Sonic looked as if he was suffocating in her hold "A-A-Amy! c-c-can't b-breathe!" hearing that Amy let Sonic go who begun gasping for air "Oh chaos! Amy your grip is way too hard!" Amy giggled softly before standing up dusting her red dress off "We were so worried Sonniku!" "We?" Amy just nodded and told him about how Tails, Rouge, Knuckles and herself had searched everyday till they couldn't walk much more (Of course what she didn't know was that Rouge found herself unable to walk after about an 1hr since she's been having a different search with Knuckles) Sonic was actually surprised that his friends spent such a long time searching for him "Well what's important is that I'm here now" Amy nodded before drifting her eyes to his 'friend' "Who's this Sonniku?" Amy still looked a little concious of who he was. "Oh. This is Shadow" The ebony hedgehog nodded towards her, which made Amy smile a little "Well I'm Amy Rose! I'm Sonic's girlfriend!" Amy smiled wider not thinking that this could cause a whole lot of problems "H-His girlfriend..?" Amy just nodded and giggled at Shadow's stuttering. Sonic shook his head viciously "Amy! I'm not your boyfriend! We're just friends!" Sonic growled lightly, how dare she! In front of his ebony hedgehog! Sonic could have sworn he saw Shadow sigh with relief "Of course we are Sonniku!" Amy smiled again going to hug him before he out smarted her and moved away "Look I gotta help Shadow move in, so you have to leave" Amy frowned before smiling creepily "How about I help you, help Shadow unpack?" Sonic glared at the girl before shaking his head "No, since I don't want you seeing my house, a mess" Amy sighed before nodding and saying her goodbyes and leaving the two hedgehog's alone "Come on, Shads. Let's go" Sonic walked inside his house, Shadow followed him actually awe-struck at the sight of another person's home "W-Wow, this is different from the base" Sonic laughed and shook his head "Well, duh! If it was the same did ya' think I'd leave?" Shadow growled lightly at his humour that wasn't at all funny. After a little set up and a whole lot of renovating Shadow was finally, officially moved in with Sonic, his lover. "I can't thank you enough" Sonic smiled and kissed his cheek,  
"I think you have shown me enough to believe your thankful Shadow smirked and claimed Sonic's lips once more. A sweet simple yet so rewarding kiss ended quickly "Shadow..." Sonic murmured before holding him close "I'm sorry about Amy this morning, she's kinda convinced that we're a couple" Shadow shook his head before stroking Sonic's "That's fine with me, as long your lips remain mine we won't have a problem with each other" Shadow leaned down to kiss his love again before being so rudely interrupted "SONIC!" Knuckles ended up bashing through the door making Sonic and Shadow part looking as casual as you could "W-what's up Knux?" the red echidna scowled going up to Sonic before patting his head "You had us worried about you for a second" Sonic laughed looking up and Knuckles "Is that ya' way of saying you missed me~?" Knuckles chuckled before going towards the door "Yeah, Yeah. I'll make sure to tell everyone your back so you can spend time with your 'friend' over there" Knuckles implied that they weren't friends, simply because he'd almost caught them in the act "W-what S-Shadow and I a-aren't l-like-" Sonic started before Knuckles cut him off  
"I saw you two almost kiss, that doesn't happen accidentally"  
"I fell"  
"No you didn't since, there is nothing in the pass way" Sonic cursed under his breath before sighing  
"Just...don't go telling everyone so fast...I wanna be the one to tell Amy and Rouge about us" Knuckles nodded then did a key and lock motion "Don't you worry about it Sonic, I got this covered" Knuckles then left, to go back guarding his emerald or even see his girlfriend. Hours passed and currently Sonic and Shadow were snuggled up on the couch watching the T.V "Man, this is so boring! Can't we change the channel Shadow?" said hedgehog just smirked and stared at his lover "If you give me something in return..Like a kiss" Sonic's ears twitched before he sat up looking at Shadow properly "Well that seems easy enough, what do you want from me if you change the channel?" Shadow smirked and chuckled evilly, making Sonic wonder if he had made the right choice "Tonight, you'll serve me. Oh, and call me Master Shadow" Sonic's jaw fell dramatically  
"T-That's-"  
"My offer, you have exactly one minute before I put something like dancing on" Sonic's eyes widened before Shadow made a tick tok motion with his finger "Time's running out, Faker" Sonic sighed before mumbling loud enough for Shadow to hear "A-alright, I-I'll do it" the ebony ones smirk grew as he looked back and changed the channel "You want to add to my offer, then keep asking to change the channel" Sonic pouted looking at the T.V once more actually hating this channel too "W-what would I have to do if I asked you to change this time?" Shadow looked at his lover and smirked "Ride me"

**-With another familiar couple -**

The ivory bat giggled as she leant closer to her red echidna "I love you" a small blush before lips met. The area surrounding the two was dark yet glowed, all thanks to the M.E (Master Emerald) Granted the light wasn't much to the two animals but it was enough to set a romantic mood for the two. After a while of kissing, hugging and just natural talking the night got later and later for the two mammals who decided to call it a night. As both went into the hut, neither noticed the gleaming red orbs or shiny metal body peering over the island known as Angel Island...

**-**  
**Secret Location?**  
**-**

An evil laugh as he monitored the screen "Now, Hedgehog, you'll pay for making my accompany leave" his covered orbs gleamed throughout the darkened room with only a computer light to keep him awake. The crazy man had cameras planted everyone. One in station square. One around the echidna's home and One in Sonic's bedroom and Livingroom. The man smirked before typing away frantically onto the keyboard before two hedgehogs appeared on the screen "Now let's see why he left, hmm?" As he stared at the screen he noticed one too many things about the hedgehog couple sat on the couch curled up together. Peacefully they sighed in unison making the human man angered "How dare that rat, take Shadow away with his love!?" The human typed again before a metallic sound echoed through the hall

_"Metal, I have a job for you to do"_

* * *

_Sorry It's not a lot it's just taking a long time to actually fit in what I want to write about, next chapter if people want me to I'll start on the "deal" Shadow and Sonic made before. However, I have no idea when the next update will be since I have to practice for my Science Case Study which is in about 2 weeks time and it'll take a while! I hope you all enjoyed the fluffy-ness of this chapter!_

_-XamutforeverX_


	7. A New Enemy A New Deal

_Yes! I am back people! After a 5 hour Science case study I'm ready to draw and write this chapter! I hope ya' enjoy it guys (and girls) I know people like the "deal" that Shadow and Sonic discussed... haha. Anyway here's the next chapter for you people!_

* * *

**WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI(BoyXBoy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW OR OTHER YAOI RELATED COUPLES, PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE.**

* * *

**(Metal's POV)**

Master wants me to observe the blue hedgehog I was intended to be copied from. I wonder why? When he was younger I was made to kill him, had he done something wrong during that time? I had no clue myself... Master's calling for me I can hear him... I land perfectly into the darkened room and stand straight waiting for him to speak

"Metal, I have a job for you"

- _With Sonic+Shadow_ -

**(Sonic's POV)**

Oh chaos, what time is it? Damn Shadow and his stupid deal! I'm sore all over! A weak knock and my attention is there "How are you this morning?" I couldn't bare his voice and glared "How the hell do you think I am?!" Shadow winced slightly and looked apologetic and chuckled lightly, I hope he doesn't find my pain funny or I swear to Chaos... "I'm sorry, I got carried away last night...However," Shadow moved closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist and purred lustfully into my ear "You were just so delicious I couldn't help myself" A blush, I knew was coming, appeared on my face and ears as I shivered. Damn hedgehog, he's going to make me think about last night...A-Although...It was so pleasurable and so good...I let my mind drift

/_Flashback_/  
**(Normal POV)**

After actually agreeing to his terms Shadow changed the channel to something Sonic actually liked. The show lasted another 20 minutes before it'd finished and the time was extremely late so both hedgehogs called it a night. Well Shadow wanted to get his deal first before having Sonic and himself go to sleep. "Sonic, time to pay up for changing channels~" said hedgehog froze and looked at him before blushing slightly, suddenly feeling very nervous as if it was to be their first time all over again "D-Do we have to do it now..? C-Can't we leave it till the morning?" Of course Shadow's answer was as expected. No. Sonic just sighed before going to the bedroom sitting on his big king sized bed waiting for his supposed 'Master' Shadow entered the room moments later and smirked "Sonic, take of your shoes, socks, gloves" Sonic complied and did as he was told then stood rather stiff and all nervous "Good boy, now.." Shadow walked past him and sat on the bed and smirked "Come here, my little hedgehog~" Sonic blushed and walked over to his 'Master' unsure of what the tactics were going to be "Sit," he patted his knee seductively "Come sit on your Master's lap~" Sonic did as he was instructed blushing as he did so before looking away slightly "Ah,Ah,Ah...Don't look away from me, my little hedgehog~" Shadow gripped the azure hedgehog's chin and made him look at his Master. "S-Shad-" said hedgehog chuckled and gave a lustful glance "It's Master, Sonic..." the azure one blushed before sighing slightly still being forced to look at his ebony lover. Sonic shifted slightly on his lap causing Shadow to chuckle "Sonic, show your Master how much you love him~" Sonic blushed before leaning closer to his supposed owner gently placing his lips onto his ebony counterparts "M-mmm" a small yet cute moan escaped Sonic's lips as Shadow wrapped his arms around the azure one's waist and kissed back more passionately. A tongue licked at Sonic's lips as Shadow stared at his lover's pleasured face through his half-lidded eyes "m-mmh!" Sonic blushed and shivered slightly moving his hands onto his Master's chest-fur before pulling away to catch his breath "M-Master S-Shadow..." a smirk escaped onto a tan muzzle as the azure one's supposed owner licked at his cheek moving down to his neck "Sonic," he whispered slowly before biting into the azure one's neck causing him to yelp cutely "Your too adorable~" Sonic panted lightly as Shadow kissed and bit at his neck "S-Shadow" said ebony hedgehog growled lightly, if that was supposed to be threatening, it worked. Shadow removed himself from Sonic's neck and looked his little slave in the eye "I thought I told you, my cute little hedgehog, I'm your Master~" Sonic blushed at the choice of words and looked away again giving his supposed Master full access to do whatever he wished to his neck. Obviously Sonic was completely unaware of what exactly he was doing until he felt a pair of some-what sharp hedgehog fangs brush against his skin "S-Shad-" another harsh bite onto his neck making him moan lightly before whimpering "M-Master..." Satisfied with the mumbled word he licked over the bite mark cooing into Sonic's skin "My little hedgehog, I'm sorry to punish you~ But, you must listen to your Master~" Shadow rubbed Sonic's hips making the azure counterpart gasp and twitch "M-Master...w-wha-" Shadow cut him off with a smirk and a grope. On his ass. "aahn~" Sonic couldn't help but love the feeling of that, after all this was his lover doing these things to him... "Hmm~ Does my little hedgehog like what his Master is doing?~" a short but meaningful nod was given before Shadow smirked and groped his lover's ass more "Sonic~" the hedgehog who was sat onto his Master's lap was now something resembling putty. He's melted, metaphorically speaking. "M-Master, a-ahh~" Sonic couldn't help the moans and twitches that escaped his mouth as he was toyed with. By none other than Shadow of course. "Sonic, I want you to do something for me~" Sonic looked up at his Master, face flushed and still gently twitching, "W-what..?" Shadow just smirked before licking Sonic's lips and chuckling lightly. Sonic gasped at the feeling blushing more "Come and help your Master out, my little hedgehog~" Sonic got off of Shadow's lap and stared at his crotch for a few seconds before actually noticing that Shadow's member was already peaking from it's sheath "M-Master w-wants m-me t-to h-help..?" Sonic's voice was shaky yet still showed that he liked it as much as Shadow did himself "Yes, help with your Master's 'problem' Sonic~" Shadow purred to the azure one before Sonic leant forward and licked at the peaking head of Shadow's member. A groan and smirk on Shadow's face meant he enjoyed it. Well Sonic thought that at least. "Sonic~ Keep helping~" Sonic licked more making the member sheath out more as Shadow got hornier as Sonic did his bidding "Chaos, Sonic~" Said hedgehog had just sucked on the tip of his lover's member blushing nonetheless however, he was also shivering himself. Little did his own Master know.. Sonic had started to gently finger himself whilst sucking Shadow's huge member off "Ah~ I'm close~" Shadow purred holding onto Sonic's head pushing more of his length into the blue hero's mouth before chuckling "Naughty boy, you've been doing something behind your Master's back~" Sonic gasped as Shadow leans forward with Sonic still sucking him off and smacked his ass hard as punishment for Sonic fingering himself. "MMM~!" Shadow purred before gripping Sonic's head and releasing his seed into his slave's awaiting mouth. Sonic knew exactly what Shadow would like him to do and that's what he did. Drank it all. Pulling away the azure hero panted looking up at his Master's face "Good boy~ However, I think you need punishing for something else~ Come sit on your Master's cock~" Sonic blushed at his request as he took his fingers out of his tail-hole and stood, only to line his only available hole up with Shadow's member. That alone caused Sonic to moan when Shadow's gloved hands pulled on his hip making the head of his member go up into the hole he loved so much. Shadow couldn't help but purr at the feeling engulfing the head, not before long had Sonic completely sat on Shadow's member "Such a good boy~ How about a little treat~" He smirked before thrusting upwards into Sonic causing the hedgehog to moan "M-Master!" Another smirk entered the atmosphere before Shadow stopped thrusting. "I think it's time for the next part of our deal, my little hedgehog~" Sonic titled his head confused at what he meant. All the pleasure had stopped Sonic from regaining any sort of memory from what happened prior to this event. "I wanted you to ride me Sonic~ I think you'd better start~" Sonic blushed at the memory before slowly oscillating on Shadow's member "Mmm~ Good hedgehog~" Soon Sonic began to gain speed although for Shadow it was barely enough to cope with his needs so he harshly thrusted upwards making Sonic gasp and moan loud as the ebony counterpart slammed into his prostate. Gasps and pleasurable moans echoed in the large room as Sonic was bouncing off of Shadow "Master! ahh~ s-so good!" ebony and red streaked arms and gloved hands made a detour and gripped the hedgehog's back quills as the arms owner suddenly kissed the azure one's soft peach lips. Ebony smirked as Sonic panted into the kiss only to suddenly break off of it as Shadow harshly brought the heroes hips down onto his member full force. "S-Shit! ahh!" Shadow could feel that Sonic was close as his adorable features scrunched up in pleasure "Cum for me, my cute little hedgehog~" Shadow whispered seductively against the skin of his neck before biting down allowing blood to seep through the usually blue fur turning the colour to a washed mix of crimson and blue. "M-Master S-Shadow! I-I'm-" Sonic didn't even finish his sentence before he suddenly came over Shadow's chest and stomach. That caused Shadow to reach his climax also, "Sonic!" Both hedgehog's let out meaningful moans before collapsing onto the king sized bed "M-Master...I love you" Shadow just smiled kissing Sonic once more "I love you too, Sonic"

/_End Flashback_/

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic couldn't help but blush at the memory than scowl at the ebony on sat there. "You caused me so much embarrassment!" Shadow just chuckled and petted Sonic's head smirking,  
"You agreed to my terms. You could've said no~" Sonic growled, yet his some-what threatening growl was cut short as a loud yet soft knock was heard "The door...Shadow will you get that for me?" The ebony one nodded and walked downstairs to answer the door. Unlocking and opening the door so it was as wide as it could be only to reveal someone Shadow didn't know. "I-Is Sonic here?" the unknown animal asked in a small yet quiet voice making Shadow nod "C-Can I see him?" Shadow thought about it for a second before nodding allowing the creature to come inside their home. "I'll go and get him for you" The animal nodded and waited for the ebony hedgehog to return. A few minutes later Sonic appeared with Shadow, both descending down the steps before a voice called out "Sonic?" said hedgehog's head lifted up as his eyes widened and small tears appeared on his face

"TAILS!?"

* * *

_So here's another random ending. Wonder why Sonic was crying (slightly) about seeing Tails again? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the 'deal' hehe. If you have any form of question you would like to ask or any requests for future chapters don't be afraid to ask in a review! Thank you to all who have followed/reviewed/liked my story it honestly means the world to me guys! Thanks again and keep the reviews coming! Reviews mean motivation-which means more chapters! See you next time!_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	8. A New Deal A New Time

_Thank you guys so much for liking the other chapter, and today you'll finally know why Tails was at the house XD Here's a late Christmas chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOY X BOY MATERIAL. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE NOW**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Tails stood in the hallway smiling shyly "H-hey, Sonic" said azure hedgehog ran down the rest of the steps hugging the young kitsune. "Oh Tails! I've missed you buddy!" he laughed hugging the elder hedgehog back "Calm down Sonic, I only came to invite you and urm…" Sonic looked over to his lover and smiled "This is Shadow" the ebony hedgehog nodded his head and sat down on the couch letting the two mingle. "Who is he?" Sonic blushed at the question and coughed lightly "H-He's my boyfriend…" Tails blushed too and looked down shocked. Obviously he didn't say anything about his thoughts on this. True to a young boy it was strange yet Sonic seemed too really like him otherwise the hedgehog wouldn't be inside his house. "Well you could've said that to me first thing, I was worried he held you prisoner" he chuckled lightly also making Sonic chuckle too. "Seriously Sonic, I am happy for you! I've come to invite you and Shadow to a Christmas party!" Shadow's ear perked at the mention of Christmas 'What is that?' Sonic gasped and nodded "Of course! We'd LOVE to attend!" Tails smiled and waved goodbye to his self-proclaimed brother and to his brother's lover before leaving to set up the party. "Oh can you believe it Shadow! We're going to a party!" Shadow chuckled and went up to his lover and purred lightly "Now, now, don't get too excited over a party" Sonic sighed and kissed his lovers nose before going towards the kitchen "Want anything?" the ebony one smirked and was about to reply when Sonic frowned "Besides me in your pants?" Shadow chuckled and shook his head going back to the couch.

**(Tails POV)  
-With Tails and the gang-**

I couldn't believe how many people actually accepted! I can't believe Sonic accepted especially since he's got a…'boyfriend' to look after "Where's Sonniku?" I sigh looking over at Amy, she wore a simple red dress with white fluff at the ends of it "If I knew Amy, I would tell you" she huffed and turned to go somewhere else in the party. The question lay inside my head where is Sonic? Only moments later had Sonic and Shadow arrived. Rouge flew up to Sonic and smirked whispering something inside his ear making the poor hedgehog blush. I wonder… what did she say to him? Rouge seemed to drag Sonic away, right near the back of the party and suddenly I couldn't see either of them anymore. Shadow walked up to me, no emotion in his face "Thank you for inviting me" I shook my head and rubbed my nose with the self-praise I secretly gave myself "Although," that made my movements stop looking at the older hedgehog "I wonder where the bat took Sonic?" I looked a little confused. Had Sonic not told his lover who people were? I laughed lightly before smiling softly "He's with Rouge. She's the bat your referring too" his face sort of fell as he chuckled slightly "Oh, thanks. I don't know many people… I know Knuckles, that echidna, Amy Rose, the crazy loved up hedgehog and you, Tails, the fox that Sonic seemed so happy to see" I looked up again and smiled once more "Geez Shadow, He's not told you who I am?" a shake of quills and head were combined giving the firm answer "I'm like his little brother, I was abandoned when I was younger and Sonic found me and since that day we've become brother of some sense" Shadow looked at peace as he let out a small smile "That's kind of him" I nodded and smiled back at him before a voice sounded out above us all "Ladies and Gentlemen I present," another figure came from behind the curtain dressed in a short dress red with white fur around the bottom and also wearing girlish underwear with a strap around his leg and right arm the same design as the dress "Sonic the hedgehog!" a light shone above the hedgehog figure showing Sonic dressed that way with his quills curled making him look more feminine than he had ever looked before. I was shocked to see him dressed like that. Heck I think everyone was. This has to be the weirdest party I've ever set up for us!

**(Shadow's POV)**

Sonic…he looked so sexy dressed that way, is that what the girl from before whispered into his ear? I saw everyone go back to their original conversations as Sonic and the woman, Rouge I think, walked towards Tails and I. "So, you're the 'Shadow' I've heard about from Knuckles eh?" I nod my eyes still stuck on Sonic and that amazingly tight dress he was in… "Do you like what I've done?" I look at Rouge and smirked slightly "Very much so, it's surprising how you got him in it" Sonic blushed looking at me and shivered when he heard a cry "Sonniku!" he gasped and let out a yelp as the woman held onto him in a death hug "A-Amy! C-Can't breathe here!" Amy smiled sheepishly and let him go smiling at the form in front of her "Sonic, what are you wearing?" he blushed again and that alone made me smirk 'Such a cute face when he's all bashful and shy' Rouge noticed my glance and whispered into my ear "I know about you and Sonic" I was shocked and looked at her my expression showing all "How? I thought-"Rouge smirked and giggled lightly "He told you didn't he?" she just nodded at me making me sigh "Sonic trusted him not to tell as well" Speak of the devil. Knuckles walked up to us and smiled sheepishly "Look, I'm sorry" I glare at him lightly then look back at Sonic who's being helped by Tails as they deflect Amy's advances. "That's fine I guess…I'm sure Sonic already knows…" I sigh again looking a little jealous at the pink hedgehog trying to make kissy faces at my boyfriend. "Shadow, don't let it get to you, she doesn't know yet…I mean I could tell her for you?" I look at her in slight shock "Y-you'd help me out?" Rouge smiled and nodded before taking his hand lightly "What are friends for hey?" I smiled back ruffling her hair slightly as she huffs "I didn't say ruin my hair!" I laugh lightly before getting to know her a little better.

**-Hours later-  
(Shadow's POV still)**

I can't believe how much I'd like a girl! She's honestly like me in a sense. We both like that kick of action and don't exactly play by the rules all the time and the best part is she likes being alone to think as well! If I wasn't all for Sonic, don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with him, I'd go out with Rouge! Speaking of Sonic I haven't seen him for a while, I wonder where he could've gotten too? I walk outside seeing the hedgehog slouched on the balcony still wearing the same dress. "I must say you do look extremely sexy wearing that" his ear's perked as he looked at me and gave a small smile "Thanks…" I look confused and walk up to him, his eyes firmly on the starry skies above us "Is something bothering you Sonic?" he looks at me and sighs sadly, or what I thought sounded like a sad sigh "It's just that… You've spent most of the night talking with Rouge…" I smile and pull him into a hug obviously surprising him "Eh, Shadow?" I put a finger on his lips before leaning down and kissing them once more "You sure do imagine with that mind of yours" I take his hand in mine bringing to my lips "I'll only love you, Sonic" letting him gasp as I gently kiss his hand I can't help but think why he'd think that anyway. "It's just that Amy kept mentioning how you two looked so happy with each other…How she thought you two looked as if you were-" Sonic was cut off by me, kissing his lips again "Ignore her, you are the only one I have eyes for. Besides…Rouge is madly in love with the echidna, Knuckles" He blushed looking at me with a small smile. I felt a hand go onto my chest fur as his head laid there also "I love you, Shadow" I smile kissing the top of his head and murmuring  
"I also love you, Sonic" the azure one I love walked back inside although my attention was mainly on his ass where the dress rode up and showed off the thong that Rouge made him wear "Such a cute boy~" as I go to walk inside too I see that irritating pink hedgehog holding some sort of plant above their heads "Pucker up Sonic! You have to kiss me under the mistletoe!" Tails looked worried and when he saw me I swear he had a secret code that made Rouge and Knuckles come to me as well "Shadow, please don't be angry!" I looked at the kitsune surprised as he and the others looked nervous "This 'Mistletoe' what is it" I ask my eyes now glued to watching Sonic evade Amy at all costs. Rouge spoke first "It's not really Mistletoe as in the plant…It's probably plastic…" Tails nodded and then spoke "Technically it's a plant that can either grow on apple, oak or other trees of that nature and during winter grows berries." I look at the fox and then look at the pink hedgehog, still confused "So why is she trying to kiss him?" Knuckles chuckled nervously and received the same thing Amy held in her hands "It's a custom. If you and someone else are under the mistletoe you have to kiss them. For example…" he held it over Rouge's and his own head before they both blushed lightly and kissed for a few seconds "Just a custom of mistletoe for us!" A yelp was heard making them all look to see Amy holding her hammer over my hedgehog. "You are so dim-witted Sonic! It's just a kiss! Get over it you wimp!" I growled before storming over to her and pushing her down onto the floor making Sonic and the others gasp "What the hell?!" I glare at her form and help Sonic up "Why did you do that Shadow!" I make sure Sonic is okay before turning to her with my ruby red eyes blazing with a certain amount of hate "If he doesn't want to kiss you, he doesn't want to. Stop forcing thing upon him" she scoffed at what I said and took a step forward with her hammer firmly in her grasp "I'd shut up and move. Sonic loves me because I'm his girlfriend!" I barely surpass a laugh but I let out a small smirk  
"No. You're not because he's already taken." She growled and gave a small huff before glaring  
"By whom, may I ask?" I gulped lightly before holding onto Sonic's hand as if she'll kill me when I say it. Obviously she couldn't I mean I am immortal and when I finally manage to ask Sonic a big question I'm sure he'll be surprised to hear…he'll be immortal just like me. "It's me. I'm the one that is dating and in love with Sonic"

* * *

_OMG! What will Amy's reaction to that is like?! Will she end up hurting Sonic for all its worth shouts at Shadow to give him back? Who knows… wait…I should… Damn. Well you'll find out next chapter! Please support this fan fiction by going to both deviantART and helping increase the numbers of views and also go to Inkbunny and help with the comic!_  
_Links to my profiles are on my biography!_  
_Thank you so much guys, it means a lot to me that you review!_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	9. A New Time A New Kink

_So most people enjoyed the last chapter I made so I hope they like this one too! Enjoy people! Sorry for it being a little bit short! I've got a notice at the end also! I would like it if you would be so kind to check it out once you've read this! Thanks again and enjoy!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOY X BOY MATERIAL. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PLEASE EXIT THIS WRITING PIECE NOW!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone gasped waiting for the pink hedgehog's reply. Shadow had dug himself a hole that he knew he couldn't get out of… "You…what, go on hedgehog, repeat it!" Amy herself couldn't exactly believe this hedgehog's statement as her jade green eyes glared "I told you… I'm in love with Sonic and I'm dating him" Shadow really couldn't get out of the hole now he'd repeated himself "How…dare you!? What did you blackmail him into it?!" Sonic whimpered ever so lightly hearing that statement come from her "Sonic! Tell him! He's not to be blackmailing you!" Much to her dismay he didn't reply for that statement wasn't true. "Amy, Shadow isn't lying, I'm love with him too…" Rouge looked a little smug as she already knew but to see Amy's reaction to this was an easy well deserved bonus. "Sonniku…I thought you loved me?!" The blue hedgehog sighed and stood walking to the female he'd known for so long "Amy I haven't felt that way about you since the beginning…I could honestly say to you now…I only thought of you as my sister…" with the air tense and the question told Amy fell to her knees crying "I'm sorry Amy…" Sonic felt bad seeing her cry so he knelt down himself giving her a small hug "It'll be alright, I'm sure you'll find someone to love you…" Sonic helped her up to her feet as she sniffled a little more "No more crying, okay?" she just nodded and hugged Sonic again before going to Shadow hugging him too "I'm sorry!" the ebony hedgehog was actually surprised he'd gotten a hug from the girl who probably wanted to kill him only moments ago. "It's fine, honestly, you didn't know then" she laughed lightly "However, I want you to know…" he paused making her pull back and look at him curiously "I'll take off him no matter what" Amy laughed again before patting his back "You'd better keep that promise, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you two!" that made everyone laugh whilst the party started back up again.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I'm drawn to the stars…the simplicity of them is very weird. They all look so tiny yet I know that each of those tiny looking stars has its own universe and planet to look after. "I thought I might find you out here" I look back seeing Rouge in all her glory walk towards me, I sigh leaning more on the railings still dressed in that revealing and agonisingly tight dress. "Hey Rouge," she looks at me once her feet manage to rest beside the railings "I want Shadow to really not hold back…I can see him holding back…Do you think you've got something to help?" I may have just dug myself a hole yet it was true when I said that I want Shadow… "HAH! You've come to the right person, Sonic; I've always got another trick up my sleeve!" I can't believe I had to ask her for help, I should've dragged him to the alcohol instead. "So, here's my plan," she put a hand on the railings and smirked "I say we get something else on that amazingly feminine body of yours then we can see his self-control lost at many levels!" I just nod knowing I'll end up regretting this… Rouge takes me to a remote part of the place Tails held this shin-dig. I gasp at the large sized dressing room full of different types of costumes and such. Rouge fiddles with bits and bobs before bringing out a Santa's slave type of thing. "How about we get your Christmas spirits rising Sonic?" I gulp knowing now, I made a bad choice

**-A Few Hours Later-  
(Sonic's POV)**

I can't believe she'd gotten me dressed up like some sort of whore styled Santa's wife. "You look amazing Sonic!" I sigh looking at my appearance, my usually spiky quills curled and placed into pigtails that rested on my shoulders with a tantalizing short dress with festive colours and a Santa's hat to finish it off. Rouge smirks before nodding her head directing me out of the room "Let's find a nice sexy lit bedroom…" Amy was leant against one of the doors and smiled as she saw us approach "Sonic, Rouge! I've sorted the room you wanted!" I felt like dropping dead at that point. Amy…decorated a room that's supposed to look all kinky and sexy. Rouge opens the door allowing me to see as well before both of us gasp "O-oh my… A-Amy how did you?" The room was lit by many red candles and the curtains had been changed to a snow styled thing. The bed spread was covered with white rose petals and little cotton buds giving an effect of a snowy wonderland. "It's amazing Amy!" she chuckled and took my hand "Got to have the best for my brother" I smile at her before Rouge and Amy leave to go collect Shadow. So I've got to make myself look sexy whilst lay on the bed "Man, this'll be tough to do…" A few attempts later I've got one and I'm waiting for Shadow to come inside. "Rouge you sure know how to make someone look like a gift…" I'm talking about this damn bow she put on the underwear she made him wear. The bow was put just under his tail since that's his only actual hole to have intercourse with. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Shadow would was still looking back "I don't see why I need to come to this—Oh my…" I swear I saw Shadow's eye gleaming with excitement "There's your Christmas present, Shadow!" Rouge called in before giggling and shutting the door and probably walking back to the party she was missing. "My, my, doesn't someone look cute" I blush at his comment as I keep my position for him, I see a smirk and him locking the door before walking up to me "I like this present a lot" I moan lightly as Shadow whispers into my ear then tracing down my curves before taking in the surroundings "Is this Santa's gift?" Shadow smirks climbing atop of me making me blush and nod as a reply "Oh, Santa will enjoy his gift…" I let out another moan as Shadow licks at my ears that poke through the hat I was wearing "This gift has so many bows, where should I even begin~" I blush again pointing at the bow around my waist holding the dress to my body. He smirks and begins to undo the bow before the dress came off along with it "Ah, such cute underwear…With another little bow for me too?" I nod and raise my legs for the hedgehog on top. "A-all for you" A purr escaped his lips before they suddenly joined with mine. I couldn't help but gasp as he did so I swear I should be thanking that bat for what she's helped me accomplish! "How about I undo the rest of my present?" I only nod as his hand traces over my crotch and round to my tail hole undoing the bow which caused my underwear to fall off as well "Someone's getting excited~"**((I'm warning you here, so actually read this, LEMON warning here people! Sonic x Shadow again XD ENJOY!))** I blushed at his words and shivered as his gloved finger's rubbed against the peaking head of my member "S-Shadow…" I couldn't help the fidgeting I fell as if it's been so long yet we only had sex the previous night when I carried out his demands… "Ah!" My member had fully sheathed and now bounced wanting attention from either me or Shadow. "Ohoho, Santa's gift is getting horny?" his voice just made me shiver to no extent; I love the way Shadow sounds when he's getting horny, all masculine and urg, its heaven. "S-Shadow, please, take your gift" He smirks before suddenly slamming his own member into my tail hole making me scream with the amount of pleasure that's rising. "S-Shadow, ahh it's all yours!" I hear my love purr and slam harder into my hole, the pleasure raises more and makes me moan louder and louder with each thrust he does. Oh chaos, he's good! The pleasure becomes overwhelming to me and soon I feel as if I'm getting to a climax already "S-Shadow, I-I'm so close!" My love purrs again turning me around so I'm on all fours before roughly slamming back inside my entrance "Ahh!" Heat overtakes all other feeling as I know my climax is so close and when I'm about to come he stops. "hah, Shadow?" my love is smirking and licks my ear "I'm sorry, my love, but I don't want you to come yet" I gasp as something is slid onto my member making me shiver and yelp as it's awfully cold "W-What is it" Shadow smirks and chuckles "It's a cock ring, this'll stop you coming until I want you too" I whine but soon moan pleasurably as Shadow returns to pound into me making me gasp, moan, shiver and everything else "S-Shadow! Please! I want too-!" Shadow smirks and plays with the head of my member making me whine even more "This is just horrible! You're teasing me!" I hear him laugh and slam more into my only available entrance "It's a pleasure knowing my love can't stand teasing yet he can do it all he likes?" Shadow purrs into my ear before nipping it rubbing the tip of my member harder "Do you really want to cum and ruin the fun~" I moaned louder arching my back into his chest also throwing my head back making the curled pigtails bounce "Ahh, please, stop teasing me and let me cum!" I hear another chuckle before the ring is removed and cum stains the bed. "You came a lot" Panting I barely heard what he said though the slamming sensation brought me back to my sense's much quicker than I expected it too "ahh!" I hear his breath becoming laboured as his thrusts get needier "I'm going to cum so hard…" It almost made me moan, almost. I couldn't help but yelp as a thick creamy liquid covered the walls off my hole as he purred out my name. That done with we both collapse onto the bed before Shadow has to shift and cover us he whispers into my ear again  
"Santa liked this gift a lot, little one"

* * *

_There you go my lovely readers! Two chapters in two days, I hope you're happy that I'm missing out on my tea just so I can finish and post this chapter for you guys! I'm also asking for male and female OC's as of next chapter I'm using them! Get ready folks, because the party's only beginning! ENJOY!_

_Just a quick note I am only accepting about 4 and two spaces are gone already so you better get reviewing and asking! _

_-XamutoforeverX_


	10. A New Kink Another Enemy

_Thank you too those who entered their OC's! This chapter will introduce certain ones. Thank you to Sonicfangirl99 and 1vampireAlpha52 for submitting the OC's and congrats to them! _

_Mark the Hedgehog- 1vampireAlpha52  
Sean the Wolf- Sonicfangirl99  
Maggie the Hedgehog- Sonicfangirl99_

1 more OC people! I'll give you guys till later! However, the OC must be female! Unless you dazzle me with an amazing boy OC I'll give you the opportunity! Enjoy this chapter!

_**SnuggleBunnyChanWasHere: **__You really want to draw something from my story? 3 I'm so happy! Of course you can although I want you to link me on my profile on deviantART! Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOY X BOY MATERIAL. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE NOW!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic and Shadow lay asleep in the room that they've been having their fun in. Rouge and Amy had set it up fairly well and left the two hedgehogs to their business. The party was well over and everyone had a room assigned to them. However, little did any of them know, a figure watched over them all, sneaking into every room before ending up in Sonic's presence. "So you're the one Eggman's so interested in, eh?" the figure smirked and brushed some of the blue quills down "I can't wait to have my way with you. Hedgehog" More fragile footsteps went through the corridor making the figure that had only just stopped brushing out Sonic's quills, "Who's there?" he whispered slightly. The footsteps entered the room and hedgehog wearing glasses and a green shirt that looked a darker colour in the little light available "What are you doing here, you moron, you'll get yourself caught" the hedgehog whispered angrily making the other scoff lightly "Come here, right now" the hedgehog exited the room, the other animal sighed and left a kiss on Sonic's head before leaving the two lovers in peace. The hedgehog who stood firm glared at the animal exiting the room "Your crazy" another scoff was given before a finger prodded his shoulder "You could've gotten yourself killed, I doubt that's what your stupid master wants" The animal snarled before swatting her hand away "Don't touch me, Maggie" the girl, identified as Maggie, gasped and looked a little offended "You don't know what it's like to fall in love with someone and not be able to reach them" Maggie sighed again and placed a hand on his shoulder "Sean, just because I've fallen in love with someone who I can reach, don't take your anger out on me" the wolf, identified as Sean, scoffed again swatting her hand off of him. "Listen, go back to your lovely little boyfriend and stay out of my business" Maggie looked a little shocked at his words before huffing herself taking small steps away from him "Mark my words, I won't let you hurt anyone or break anyone's spirit!" with that Maggie left Sean standing alone in the corridor.

**-In the morning-  
(Normal POV)**

Sonic yawned stretching as he sat up in the rose petal bed, he shyly looked around before sighing "I remember now" an arm pulled the azure hedgehog back down making him yelp although it wasn't anyone threatening "S-Shadow! W-what the hell!" the ebony one chuckled licking at Sonic's cheek "Sorry love, you were just so cute" Sonic huffed and sat up again ready to get out of bed, when Shadow suddenly stopped him by wrapping his arms around his lover's waist "Now, now Sonniku, what's the rush~?" Sonic pouted but turned in the hold kissing his love ever so slightly, and then standing up off the bed. "I feel like crap, so I want to get washed and changed" that alone made Shadow chuckle as he waited for Sonic to finish in the shower. By the time Sonic did come from the bathroom the bed was made the candle holders cleaned and the rose petals neatly stacked. "Shadow, you're amazing at cleaning!" Shadow just chuckled and held Sonic close to his body purring lightly. Sonic blushed holding his lover back before a knock at the door startled them both. "Sonic, Shadow, come down for something to eat!" The voice belonged to Tails so the two lovers quickly gathered everything and left the room for breakfast.

**-Elsewhere-  
(Sean's POV)**

I walk down the long corridors and finally reach my destination, Eggman's lair. "Ah, Sean, there you are" I bow in respect and then walk closer to the man I called Master "I've found out where the blue hedgehog is currently staying" his head rose as he smirked at me before standing up. That's when I thought he'd hit me or something, not that I'd care… "Well done…I'll let you have your way first with that blue annoyance" I looked surprised but smirked back at the man above me that was unexpected "Thank you, Master" Eggman laughed before allowing me to leave his lair. After leaving the huge building I go back home. However, I didn't get the best 'welcome home' "Sean! You told him?!" I just glare at her before sighing "Sean! Tell me, did you tell him!" I walked past her and started to go up the stairs when she called out "I'll tell Sonic" I look at her with a fierce glare "I doubt you'd want to do that, Maggie" the hedgehog glares back before pushing past me and slamming her door shut. Anything is better than her telling _my_ precious Sonic, what I have planned...

**-At the Party House-  
(Normal POV)**

Sonic sat next to Shadow as they ate their lunch, realising after eating breakfast it wasn't long till lunch anyway. "So, how was Christmas for you Shadow?" Rouge started a discussion with Shadow and Sonic as all the others were talking about New Year Eve's party that they were planning. "I liked this year very much" Shadow gave Sonic a little wink making him blush and suddenly find an interest in the food on the table. A knock at the door startled them all before Tails decided to get up and answer it "Oh my! I didn't know you were coming!" Everyone looked as Tails and an unknown hedgehog came from the kitchen door "Everyone, this is Mark! He's my friend that I usually talk with on Skype" Mark gave a wave to all of the mobians sat down before his gaze lingered on Amy. "Mark this is Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow" he pointed to each in turn as Mark nodded or waved to them all "So, Amy, has anyone told you how magnificent you look during daylight?" Amy blushed at his comment and Rouge smirked at the remark. "Well Amy, looks like you've got an admirer~" Amy blushed again and shivered lightly making Mark chuckle ever so slightly before sitting at the only available space which was next to Amy. "It's true, you do look very beautiful in daylight" Amy giggled lightly before looking at Sonic who was smiling softly "It's nice of you to compliment me, Mark" he winked at her before joining in for lunch. After the mini feast was over everyone went into little pairs or groups. Knuckles and Rouge were sat with Tails, Amy and Mark were sat together chatting amongst themselves whilst Sonic and Shadow sat on the love seat cuddling with each other "It's nice to see Amy happy already" Shadow laughed and nodded stroking Sonic's quills "I hope he does make her happy" Sonic let out a cute yawn as he snuggled more against Shadow. The ebony's gloved hand never slowed as it continued to stroke his quills gently "Sonic, if you're tired, sleep" with that in mind the blue hedgehog fell into a light nap. Shadow smiled softly shaking his head "What am I going to do with you?" the question was one that was supposed to go unanswered when another voice answered "Give him to me and all will be fine, hedgehog" The voice made everyone gasp as they saw Eggman and another figure stood there waiting for some response "E-Eggman!" Tails murmured to Mark about who and what he is and what he does. Mark growled lightly "Stay away from my friends!" the human gave a snide look to the dark hedgehog taking in his appearance. Black quills resembling Sonic's with blue streaks here and there, a shorter quill covering one of his gleaming blue eyes. His attire was a plain black T-shirt some blue jeans, black and white converse and also he held a sword. "M-Mark where did that… sword come from? It appeared out of nowhere" Amy asked in a shy voice making the dark hedgehog look at her with a small smirk "You're not the only one who can summon a weapon, my dear" Eggman growled sending robots to fight with him as his attention was on the sleeping blue hedgehog and the ebony hedgehog who refused to let him go. "Put the hedgehog down Shadow and I'll fight one on one with you" Shadow did so unaware of his big mistake and charged at the man he used to obey. They fought evenly neither aware of what was happening elsewhere however, Sean walked up to sleeping blue beauty and picked him up taking him to a room upstairs "Now you're going to get it, Sonic"

**-With Sean and Sonic-  
(Normal POV)**

Sonic whimpered as Sean pinned him down; the alien feeling of another above him scared the living daylights out of the poor hedgehog. "Calm down, Sonic, it'll feel just as good as that other man" Sonic gave another whimper and struggled to free himself "N-no, l-let me go!" Sean growled and roughly shoved a knee near his crotch stopping any leg movements "Don't make me hurt you" Sonic growled back and panicked slightly thrashing his arms about "Let me go! I don't want you!" That made Sean growl and violently throw his lips onto the others. The feeling made Sonic gasp and tightly shut his mouth. "You deserve a good punishment Sonic" his eyes widened and he shivered scared of what the animal above him had planned. Sean growled again before spreading the blue blur's legs seeing his only entrance and smirking "So…you're not a virgin?" Sonic shivered again and thrashed "No! Please! Let me go!" Sean ignored him as he begun to pull his own pants down, revealing a bulge in his boxers. "Even my dick can't wait to be inside of you" That made Sonic scared more as he shook "NO!" Sean just smirked removing his remaining clothes (A shirt and his boxers) before roughly slamming his length into Sonic's hole. "AHHH, stop please!" Sonic moaned out in pain as his entrance was forced to stretch to fast causing the poor hedgehog more pain than any pleasure "I would've been kind and gentle… However, you refused me" Sonic whimpered at the pain in his backside as Sean kept up with harsh violent thrusts "God, Sonic, you're so tight~" It made Sonic want to puke, the thought of another man, besides Shadow, touching him and enjoying him. Sean purred before nipping at Sonic's ears "Moan for me bitch" Sonic didn't do as he said keeping his small yet painful screams hidden from a monster "N-never" Sean growled before slamming harder making the poor hedgehog scream out again in pain "AHHH!" The poor hedgehog couldn't help it his inside not accommodating fast enough which left the hedgehog in more pain than imaginable "S-stop it please" Sean growled again slapping the hedgehog's ass "Shut it, bitch, enjoy the pleasure I'm giving to you" with that last sentence it nearly sent Sonic crying, nearly. Sonic had to be strong yet the uncommon feeling in his entrance told him otherwise. "I'm so close, bitch~" Sean purred again before gaining speed and becoming faster and harder with his thrusts before suddenly moaning out and reaching his climax inside of Sonic. The feeling of another man's cum made him whimper once more, only one thought wrung through his mind as Sean lay on top of him lulling his own sick needs to sleep

'_I'm sorry Shadow…I've lost my only innocence to a stranger'_

* * *

_SEAN! You mean person, how dare you hurt Sonic like that! Well thanks to Sonicfangirl99 for allowing me to use her OC's Maggie and Sean. Also big thanks to 1vampireAlpha52 for allowing me to use her OC Mark. So Amy's got a love interest now! Sonic has a compulsive rapist and Shadow is still a dumb fool  
_Shadow: HEY! That isn't nice to me y'know._  
Says the guy who left his lover alone on the couch to be taken and raped?  
_Sonic: I-I… SHADOW! How cruel!

_I guess they'll resolve it somehow, but thanks for the reviews and to Sonicx221 thank you for the ratings… __(Although I didn't get some parts) __I'll try to get more '#'s in the future chapters!_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	11. Another Enemy A Scared Hedgehog

_Okay this is probably a first 3 Two chapters in one day?! You lucky bunch! Here's the next chapter!  
OC'S belong to;_

_Mark- 1vampireAlpha52  
Maggie and Sean- Sonicfangirl99_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOY X BOY MATERIAL. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic whimpered on the bed, with Sean still above him nuzzling the poor boy. The crashes from downstairs continued and Sonic even wondered if Shadow or any of the others had noticed his absence yet. A yawn brought Sonic back from his thoughts making him scared already "Morning, Sonic" Sean gave Sonic a simple kiss on his fawn lips making him gag silently and shiver more. "Geez, what's with the shivering? Are you cold?" Sean looked curious yet probably knew why Sonic was shaking in his presence "I just loved that, Sonic, it was amazing~" that made Sonic give a small sob as he shoved his face into his hands thinking about how loyal he is to Shadow now, obviously it wasn't much since he lost that sexual interaction to another. "Why aren't you talking to me bitch? Answer me!" Sonic whimpered as a hand slapped his ass, the feeling of it made him yelp as well. "Come on, Sonic," he leant down and licked at the blue triangle shaped ear "Talk. Too, Me" Sonic gave a growl and elbowed him in the stomach before getting up wincing in pain as his ass hurt like hell before getting out of the door and running (as best he could) downstairs to where everyone else was. He was nearly home free until he bumped into someone "…" Sonic looked up seeing a hedgehog, he sighed in relief as she looked at him slightly scared "Please, Sonic, follow me!" she took his hand and brought him to another room making him lie down on the bed. "I'll get you some painkillers…" she dove into her quills finding a tablet for him. "You want water too?" Sonic gave a nod as the unknown woman got him water. The woman came back and gave him the pill and water, granted he was scared to take the pill he thought she seemed legit. After swallowing the pill and drinking the water he'd instantly felt better "Thanks…" The woman smiled and patted his head, before getting up herself "If you want to know who I am I will tell you, Sonic" the blue hedgehog looked surprised but nodded waiting for her to continue "I'm Maggie, I'll help you out with that idiot, Sean" Sonic looked shocked to hear his rapist's name "H-He…" Maggie nodded and rubbed his back comfortably, already knowing what the idiotic Sean did to him "I'm sorry; I should've stopped him in time…" Sonic shook his head but shivered again "Does Shadow know?" Maggie looked at him and smiled slightly "No, he doesn't" that made him feel relief however, he couldn't shake the feeling this would get worse with time. Suddenly the door flung open, making both Maggie and Sonic scared only to be Shadow. "Sonic!" the azure hedgehog whimpered slightly before throwing himself into Shadow's arms "Shadow! I-I was so scared!" he gently stroked Sonic's quills looking at the other animal in the room however Sonic saw the glance "She's Maggie…My saviour technically" Shadow nodded and smiled at the girl "Thanks, Maggie" she shook her hands and smiled back. "Sonic, there was a guy who came down the stairs and once he'd come down…Eggman and his gang left" Sonic shivered again thinking about the man who raped him only hours ago. "I-I knew who he was…" Maggie looked at Sonic too before sighing "Sean…His name is Sean… I live with him." Shadow's eyes widened as he glared at her "So you—" Sonic cut him off by nipping at his neck lightly "Continue" Shadow watched her as she spoke "He's kind of obsessed with Sonic, he feels if he can't get to him the normal way he'll do anything" Sonic shivered before whimpering aloud "However, to get to Sonic he…raped him" Sonic let out a sob before looking up at his lover "S-Shadow I-I'm sorry! I-I tried to stop h-him but he wouldn't!" Shadow stopped the hedgehog from saying anything else by kissing his sweet lips gently, although it was Shadow it still made Sonic shiver at the feeling. That stupid animal had ruined him! He couldn't kiss his own lover because he was so scared of anything else! "Sonic?" Shadow called out only to see Sonic shake more "I-I'm sorry…" Shadow smiled sadly and stroked his quills before bringing him back to the bed Maggie was sat at "Will you please look after him?" Maggie just nodded although Sonic whimpered "W-Where are you going?" The ebony hedgehog looked over at his lover and winked lightly "To pay someone a little visit"

**-Eggman's lair-  
(Eggman's POV)**

Ohoho! Finally, that blue rat will be nothing more than a writhing mess! Well done to the apprentice I hired, he'd really outdone himself with this task! "I see you are pleased?" Sean asked me making me smirk and nod "oho, I'm very happy, Sean, more happy than I have been for a while!" I see him smirk but what he probably doesn't know is that once Sonic is in my grasp he'll be tortured more than you could imagine. That blue rat deserves everything bad in this world; after he's no use I'll simply kill him. Ha-ha! Nothing can stop me anymore; I am the ultimate Master of the universe! "Master, what's the next step" I smirk again and flick my nose making him nod and walk into the temporary room I gave to him. Now where's that damn robot? "Metal Sonic, come here" Only a few moments later Metal appeared in front of me and bowed "Bring me the Shadow android that has red streaks" Metal nodded and began to walk back to the chambers of all the Shadow androids. World domination, my name is Eggman! Ha-ha!

**(Metal Sonic's POV)**

Whilst walking down to the Shadow android chambers I can't help but feel a little relieved. Since both Shadow androids and I are made with similar DNA from the originals we shared some of the same things. For instant the two hedgehogs were close in a sexual way so that meant Shadow androids and anything that was related to the blue hedgehog had the same feeling towards each other. My android is #226, he came out differently and had blue streaks and a more compelling attitude and hell, and he was a wildcat in bed. Somehow we were all made with gentiles; I had a pretty large one according to my android. "Shadow androids with red streaks please come forth" I call out, just because I don't talk in front of my Master doesn't mean he made me without a mouth. I have all things that the blue hedgehog would. All of the red streaked androids came forth. These were the most like the original Shadow. "What is it Metal we were kind of busy" I look at them all and sighed slightly "Master wants one android to go to him as he had a task for you" One of the androids stepped forward and nodded "I'll go, I've got nothing better to do" with that I took the red streaked android back to Master. When we both arrived Master nodded and allowed us further inside "Number?" The android bowed in Master's presence and looked up his crimson eyes burning slightly "#13" Master nodded before allowing him to ask questions "What have you called me for, Master?" Our Master chuckled before allowing us to see some footage about the two hedgehog's that were in love and our originals "I want you, #13, to replace Shadow. I will distract him with Sean… When that time comes you must take Sonic away yet act like the real Shadow. Rape him as hard as you can so that he will be forced to run away and fall into my trap" I couldn't help but be surprised at what Master requested. #13 nodded before readying himself to leave "#13," the android looked back at our Master "Make sure that this done before tomorrow's sunset" The android nodded again before walking out of the room to god knows where. I look back at Master who dismisses me, that's when I decide to see my android.

**-  
For those who don't want to read about Metal Sonic x Shadow Android #226 can skip until you see the bold writing again!**

I quickly run to my love's room and finding that the door was ajar. When walking inside I see him gently teasing his own length, this gave my face an amused smirk plastered to it. "Nice view, babe" 226 gasped and looks back and sighs "It's only you, Metal" I chuckle closing the door and walking up to him "Who'd you think it'd be?" My lover sighed fidgeting on the bed, he kept giving me glances but didn't do much more than that. "Come on, babe, what's the deal~" I see him sigh again before he pulls me down onto the bed "Shadow's emotions of lust are rocketing…Even I can't control it anymore…" I smirk at him pulling him down for a quick kiss making him moan straight away "Metal…" he sighed pleasurably and nuzzled into my neck "I've waited for a while so I can have sex with you again" I chuckle and pull him down for another kiss "I want you so much Metal" with his words in the air I change our positions so that I'm on top which quickly makes #226 blush and pant lightly "Are you that horny, baby?" he just nods spreading his legs for my hard-on. His gloved hands pulled me down in a tight embrace as my head was stuffed into his neck "I see you are too" I gave a scoff before gently pushing my length into him "M-Metal, n-no t-tease—" before he could even finish his sentence I slammed my entire length into him making him moan aloud in pleasure "O-oh Metal!" I purr at his moan before slamming into him more, ensuring I hit his sweet spot dead on every time. His breaths were becoming laboured as he begged me to allow him to cum. "I see baby, you want to cum?" It was a different deal for robots, if they wanted a release their dominants must allow it before the hot creamy liquid is released. The same goes for the dominants wanting releases too. However, if you were a single robot pleasuring yourself the liquid came as soon as you wanted it too. That's as much as we all figured out when we used to analyse our new improved bodies. "M-Metal, please, allow me to cum!" I smirk and nipped at his ear before purring inside of it,  
"I allow you to cum, Shadow" He cries out in pleasure as his liquid is released over his bed sheets the sight alone makes me smirk. "Good boy, Shadow" he pants before thrusting himself backwards making me let out a moan "How about you cum into me?" I purr at him licking my lips before chuckling "Oh is that what you want? Then allow me to cum into you, my dearest Shadow" the ebony and blue striped robot let out a moan before purring "I allow you to cum inside me Metal" with the statement out and my processors working the liquid is squirted out of my length into his ass.  
**-  
This is the end of the lemon between Metal Sonic x Shadow Android #226**

We both ended up snuggled into the bed sheets as we felt the energy levels warning us to sleep and recharge us both. Sex takes a lot out of robots even those with extreme power supplies find it hard after an organism. "Metal, I love you" I listen to my beautiful androids voice before purring and kissing his sweet honey tasting lips again "I love you too, Shadow" with the last thought's on our mind we both fell into a loving sleep.

**-With Shadow Android #13-  
(Normal POV)**

The robot stalked outside of the party hall listing the times that lights went on in certain rooms and where they went off in others. His task was simple from his Master; Rape Sonic, make him scared of 'Shadow' then retreat back to base or allow him to run away first. Although the android noticed that Shadow the one he is supposedly copied from, always cuddled the blue hedgehog. They never seemed to apart for very long, so in order to make Shadow leave the blue hedgehog Shadow Android #13 would have to think up a good damn plan to get his Master's revenge complete.

* * *

_Another chapter done guys! I hope you don't mind the OC's if you do mind please tell. Then I'll scrap the idea, I want you guys to love it better with or without them! I hope you can give me another motivation to write! I love all your reviews and they mean so much to me so I present to you all… A COOKIE! *hands every viewer and reviewer a cookie* Thank you all so much! Favorite and Review please! At the end of this chapter I can honestly say that my grandmother actually wanted to read this /3\\\\ How strange?! Yes she's like 84 and wanted to read this...Mentally scared for life guys... anyway... SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :D_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	12. A Worry Of MineAuthor's Note

Okay so this isn't a chapter I wanted to address an issue with a reviewer.

**Yessi575-**

Honestly I have no idea what you're getting at ;3; Sorry… If you need something to explain it or is it just a confusing thing? If so I'll re-write the chapter so it isn't like that… I just thought it would be interesting but if you're not happy with it I can always change it?

**1vampireAlpha52-**

Yes! Thank you for the review! I will include the missing power if I get enough reviews to say that they'd prefer it if I changed the way I have chosen the plot… I want all reviewers happy firstly before continuing the story any further!

If anyone has ANY issues with any of the story I will try to resolve it! I want you all to be happy first thing instead of pleasing myself!

Thank you all so much

-XamutoforeverX


	13. A Scared Hedgehog and a Rescue

_Okay you lovely bunch I've sorted it out the reviewer "sorry to make you embarrassed" I didn't exactly understand but hey, I'm back and ready to continue with the androids revenge! I know this is a little late and I left you all on a cliff-hanger but its EXAMS! I know this will be a little short but I can't help it I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to all reviewers and the people's OC's I've used! I own nothing except the concept! ALSO thank you so much to one special reviewer whose story is amazing! Go check out "Caring for your rival" Thanks! ENJOY!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOY X BOY MATERIAL. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE NOW.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Shadow Android #13 watched the couples every move. Shadow, the one he is copied from, only left Sonic for a few minutes at a time. It was troublesome and annoying. "Shadow…if you want to have a shower or go for a run I'm not bothered I'm fine…" Sonic purred stroking the Ultimate Life-form's ears smiling down at his lover. Shadow sighed and got up and stretched "I guess I could go for a run… Be back soon my love~" the ebony one left a small kiss upon his head and left. The android waited a little before standing and going inside the house "Shadow? You're back already?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist. "I came back because I want you…" Sonic whimpered lightly looking up at the android he thought was Shadow "I-I'm not ready, Shadow… C-can't you w-wait?" The android growled lightly before picking the blue hedgehog up and throwing him onto the ebony's shoulder. "No, now we're doing it" Sonic whimpered again and struggled to get free. The struggling didn't last long before the poor blue hedgehog was thrown onto the bed and viciously pinned down and entered. "AHHH, n-no stop"

**-With Shadow, the real one-**

Shadow ran past many trees and sighed "I want you Sonic, but I will wait for you…" the ebony one dashed past wildlife not even stopping to look at it for a moment until pink and black flashed past him and he skidded to a stop "Shadow? Aren't you supposed to be looking after, Sonniku?" Shadow sighed at the pink hedgehog that had her hand held by Mark. "Shadow, you need to go back to him." The ebony one looked at the blue and black hedgehog with a confused glance "Listen to me carefully! I can see bad things that are going to happen, and right now I can see Sonic getting raped by a look-a-like of you" The ebony hedgehog gasped and suddenly dashed back to the house worried only to see the blue hedgehog running out "Sonic!" the azure hedgehog glared at him and slapped his face "I hate you!" with that Sonic dashed away crying only to scream out as Eggman captured him "Sonic!" the azure hedgehog whimpered as Eggman's robot's squeezed him tighter as the mad man laughed at it "Oh Shadow, you really left your lover alone? How stupid and foolish of you, hedgehog" Mark and Amy came running from the forest clearing shouting for Shadow, the hedgehog looked to the other two before his attention was suddenly turned to the mad human. "I must say, you have no idea what's in store for this pest!" Eggman laughed evilly before taking off with Sonic. Shadow gave a menacing growl before punching a tree "Calm down, Shadow, I know he's captured but we can solve this!" The pink hedgehog held onto her new-found lover slightly scared of this angry Shadow. "That stupid, idiotic, selfless hedgehog, he got himself caught!" Mark sighed slapping the angry hedgehog on the head "Calm down and listen, ebony" A glare but no words spoken as he listened to what the mix of colours had to say. "Eggman, no doubt, will tell him that the rapist wasn't you and it was the android… By now that machine will have gone too. The plan will be to find his base and trash it till we can find Sonic! We'll need everyone's help" Shadow sighed and nodded as the trio went back to the house to allow everyone the chance for action.

**-With Egghead… wait…Eggman! _(A/N: Sonic didn't I tell you not to touch the laptop?!)_-**

The moustache bounced as well as his fat stomach; obviously it couldn't be helped as he was practically skipping with glee. "I finally have the blue pest in my hands!" Sean was watching the man he called 'Master' prance around like an idiot. "Sean, my boy, come here" the mobian did as he was commanded and bowed "Master," Eggman smirked and laughed petting the mobians head "What can I do for you?" Eggman crossed his arms and gave a position of thinking.  
"How about I let you 'play' with your favourite toy?" Sean was about to snarl when two robots came forth with a scared, innocent looking hedgehog in their grasp "Wouldn't you like to 'play' with him too, Sonic?" The blue hedgehog snarled at the man, not afraid of the Egghead himself. "Sean, go and have fun with your new toy" Sonic's eyes widened as the robots dropped him and the wolf smirked before pouncing. Mistake number one, letting the hedgehog go. Mistake number two, forgetting the speed demon's natural power. "I'd 'love' to hand but I gotta juice!" with that Sonic ran half his speed through Eggman's maze like base. Momentarily he stopped glancing back before taking a deep breath and relaxing. "At least Egghead can't get me" What a jinx. Arms wrapped around him pulling him into the room making the poor blue hedgehog scared although he didn't need to be as the light flickered on revealing Metal and SHADOW?! Metal sighed knowing that the blue one he originated from would think other things "This is Shadow Android 226, my mate, so he won't be doing any raping" Sonic let out a sigh of relief before standing up "Before you ask, it was Shadow's idea to save you" The android smiled and waved to the blue hedgehog making him smile too, at least some of the robots here were sane. "Also I feel the need to explain about the unfortunate event that Shadow did to you" The blue hedgehog snarled and looked away annoyed "Don't be like that, it wasn't his choice to make" Sonic scoffed and laughed haughtily as the robots waited patiently for him to soak what Metal just said. "Shadow makes his own decisions, I don't think anyone told him 'Hey, let's fuck Sonic, he'll love it after he just got raped!' It's pathetic" Metal growled slowly losing the patience before android stepped in "Shadow didn't rape you. The mission was from Master, he wanted Shadow Android #13 to rape you instead…" The blue hedgehog was dazed and then his ears drooped "I feel bad now! I shouted at him and he did nothing wrong" Metal kindly placed a hand on his shoulder "Trust me, we're going to help you out here" Sonic was shocked to hear that from his counterpart, a curious glance sent to him "Why?" Shadow #226 smiled and laughed at the question "We're helping you because we don't want to serve him anymore. Plus, if we leave he can't deactivate us unless he can carry his lab with him constantly" Sonic smiled back and laughed as well "That's cool, going to join our side you two?" Metal and the android smirked and gave a curt nod before leading him outside. A group of unexpected folks were here too "G-guys?!" the group smirked and stood looking at him "Hey Sonic, like our new allies?" Tails smiled his namesake's swishing in the air before he was tackled to the ground with a tough hug "I missed ya' buddy!" Metal and the android version of Shadow watched the two smiling lightly. "Thanks, I guess we owe you one" Shadow spoke to Metal as the rest of the group had developed a group hug that looked like a pile of dead people. "No, I think letting us stay at this 'mansion' you have will suffice" An ear-piercing alarm went off alerting them all that if they didn't move it'd be too late. "Let's move, if Eggman finds us…" The sentence didn't need finishing only a quick dash and the team had vanished. All safe and sound if they listened closely they all heard the annoyed scream "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?!"

**-In the mansion type house that Sonic and his lucky ass friend's live!-**

They were safe; everyone had someone to look after the other. Amy had Mark, Knuckles had Rouge, Tails had his machines and Sonic had Shadow. Although the two male hedgehogs hadn't spoken yet, night was fast approaching… If the night passed and both hedgehogs hadn't used their voice boxes…something was wrong! Most of them bid their dream blessed sleeps whereas the two heroes decided to go to bed without a word spoken to anyone. So here they are…sat on a bed facing opposite directions… One thinking about his choice of words and the other thinking OF words to speak aloud "Shadow I must apologize to you" that made the air a lot less tense "I accused you of something that you hadn't done and I'm sorry for that" the ebony one went around to stand in front of the blue one who was shamefully looking at his bare feet "I shouldn't have fallen for Eggman's tricks but I did and that almost broke us apart…I don't want to break up with you," A brief moment of silence before he raised his head "Shadow I—!" A pair of tan lips met his own as the poor blue hedgehog suddenly gasped pressing his hands to the shoulders of the lips owner. "I won't let you go again, alright hedgehog?" Sonic looked at his lover and smiled slightly before bringing him down for a hug that ended up with them being cuddled up under the covers for the remainder of the night.

**-Elsewhere-**

"You failed me, Mortal," a shady looking hedgehog shaped figure spoke glaring down at the quivering human "I can't help it if Metal Sonic and Shadow Android #226 helped him awa—"The figure growled as his glare intensified "SILENCE! You are of no use to me now… I don't wish for your help any longer" The human stood now over towering the mobian  
"B-but our deal!"  
"The deal is off because you failed the bargain. I will find that blue hedgehog and finish him once and for all myself!" A single shine of the moon landed on ebony fur that was adorned with teal stripes the owner of the body glared at the single ray with his cat like eyes before his attention turned to the human who stood before him "Die" With an agonising scream and blood splattering across the walls. Whoever the man was… He was dead…

* * *

_O_O that was a little creepy yet I kind of feel as if I got this from ! I blame the makers and my friend for telling me and making it x I hope you enjoyed it PLUS I'm really sorry about the not updating thing! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and the people who followed and favourite this story! Here's a cyber-cookie! *Hands you a cookie through the computer*_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	14. A Rescue and a Death

_Hello, once again audience! I've been watching WAY too much Toby__…__ Anyway, I've not updated due to revision for Business Studies AND I had a presentation on Friday for my team. But I'm back with the next chapter of YRISYL!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOY X BOY MATERIAL. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PLEASE LEAVE THIS WRITING PIECE NOW.**

* * *

**(? POV)**

This is pathetic. I knew I couldn't count on humans to destroy the blue annoyance that had helped to destroy me! This mortal isn't the one I need to help me…Maybe I should call a favour from a certain hedgehog I know… HAHAH! This time you're mine, Sonic the Hedgehog!

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone was up bright and early eating breakfast or just generally relaxing in the large house. "Cream is coming later, she's eager to meet Sonic's boyfriend" Amy spoke to Mark, who smiled and held her close to him. "The little rabbit you told me about?" Nodding Amy put her head onto his shoulder. "I can't wait to meet her then…" The two of them looked peaceful all cuddled up together. Tails heard the news beforehand and was preparing to look nice and presentable after being in the workshop for hours on end fixing, modifying and monitoring machines. "Morning Tails, not seen you looking so dashing since the party" Tails' head swiveled around and saw Rouge with her hands on her hips smiling at the young fox kit. "Thank you Rouge, it's just that Cream's coming today and I'd rather not look a mess" Rouge laughed and smirked once Knuckles entered the room. That leaves our two hedgehog couples. Metal and 266 were relaxing in their room playing card games all morning, whereas Shadow and his azure lover were having a different approach. "Yes, Shadow! More!" the ebony hedgehog smirked licking his lover's cheek "I would have thought that you would be scared to do this again" Sonic mewled lightly arching his back in pleasure "But I'm not complaining" The blue hedgehog panted as he came for the second time that morning. "I'd rather have my ass belonging to you rather than an android" The elder of the two smirked and gave a sweet kiss to his lover before getting his equipment on and heading downstairs to the rest of the group. Sonic came from the bedroom locking the door, thinking about his metal comrade, he was about to knock when he heard what they were saying "Oh, yes, Metal~ More!" the blue hedgehog blushed at the noises, unsure of what to do "Damn, why did they have to fuck each other this morning, I wanted to beat you in the card games! Ahh, yes, you're so tight baby!" Sonic looked awkwardly at the door before going downstairs and pulling Shadow to the side "I think we need to be careful when we 'do it'…" the ebony hedgehog looked confusingly cute with a piece of toast in his mouth and his head tilting to the side "Whenever we get that frisky feeling, so do Metal and 266!" Sonic pouted at his lover who smirked at his comment "Maybe we should go for another round" the blue hedgehog glared and hit his boyfriend in the arm before walking into the living room where everyone else was. Later on in the day after everyone was dressed and fed they awaited the arrival of Cream. Not much later than 12 had Cream come through with Amy, her usual smiley face and little chao, Cheese. "It's nice to see you again, Mr Sonic!" said hedgehog blushed lightly and stroked her head, before those innocent chocolate eyes landed on Shadow "Is this your boyfriend?" Sonic blushed at the little girl but nodded, which made Cream go up to the ebony hedgehog "I'm Cream. It's nice to meet you!" Shadow looked at her shocked, someone who had no idea what he was like, welcomed him. "It's nice to meet you, Cream…I'm Shadow, Sonic's boyfriend" Amy snickered lightly before walking out with her boyfriend leaving Tails, Rouge and Knuckles to converse whilst Sonic, Shadow and Cream were in a discussion. "Oh, Dr Eggman tricked you? I feel so sorry, Mr Shadow!" The ebony hedgehog smiled at her ruffling the little tuff of hair "it is perfectly fine, Miss Cream" Sonic smiled at the two, noticing how good Shadow was with Cream. It made the azure one wonder what having children with his lover would be like. Shadow would definitely be a great father to them. "Sonic? Cream asked you a question" the hedgehog looked at the two and murmured an apology "Go on Cream" She smiled at Sonic before gripping his hands into hers. The touch was gentle and it was a little confusing to Sonic but when she brought his hands over to Shadow's he got an idea of what was going on. "Cream, are you doing that bonding thing… The one Amy tried to make me do?" Cream smirked lightly and giggled before Cheese flew to the hands letting out little sparkles over their hands. "Now you'll be together forever!" Shadow smiled at the childish act but brought Sonic for a quick kiss "I wouldn't mind that at all"

(Later in the day)

A knock interrupted everyone's conversations and carefully Shadow got the door, noticing a young girl fidgeting "I-Is Sonic there?" The azure hedgehog walked to the door and smiled, making the young girl do so too "Maggie, nice to see you again! Come inside, please!" Maggie came inside the large house before gathering her courage "I have shocking news!" Everyone was interested in what she had to say to the group and literally everyone was on the edge of their seats "Eggman…is dead"

-Elsewhere-

(? POV)

I walked through the town in search of that hedgehog, where could he be? "Come on Blaze, the moon will be up and we will miss the sunset!" An annoyed sigh came from the distance as I looked around the corners seeing my targets. Silver and Blaze. "Now, Silver, we have seen it many a time…what's so special today" the two of them disappeared out of sight which gave me a disadvantage but after searching for a while, I found them. "Here, I made it earlier…" I saw a necklace of some sort made from shining gems as she sniffed lightly "I love it Silver! You're the best little brother ever!" I couldn't help but scoff thinking it was time I revealed myself.  
"What a touching moment" their heads moved fast to face me both gasping as they saw. I knew that silver hedgehog knew who I was. I made sure to enter his dreams every night. "B-Blaze it's the man from my dreams!" The lilac cat looked shocked and growled at me protecting the one I'm really after. "I won't let you get him, MONSTER!" I laughed slightly, looking at the two with a menacing glance "I mean no harm; I just want to speak with Silver…Alone" It took some persuading but finally the silver coloured hedgehog followed me to a quieter place.

-Cave-

(Silver's POV)

This hedgehog, the one who haunts my dreams, the one I want so much, the one that I'm so god-damn in love with "Silver, I want to ask a favour of you" I nodded, it is pointless to expect that I wouldn't nod. I-I love him so much, the mysterious stranger who pleases me every night. "Although, in return…I will make those dreams of ours…reality" I gasped at what he was saying, d-did he really want to? He must have seen my expression because he came closer to me, holding my chin in a firm grip "I love you, Silver" I blushed and couldn't hold back, leaning forward I kissed his muzzle. The cave was dark; I couldn't really tell where his mouth was. "Yes Silver, indulge into your dreams, I ask you a favour before all this happens… Make friends with that hedgehog… The one I told you about in our dream" I look up at him, held close by those strong arms, "You remember that name don't you, Silver?" I nodded; I know that blue hedgehog he told me about. The one who stopped him from being with his own family "Sonic the Hedgehog" His eyes bore into mine as he whispered into my hidden ears "Be-friend him…Tell me all you know…" I pouted, hopefully he caught it and noticed my problem more "How can I be friends with him when he killed you're brother…" A soft chuckle echoed in the cave before he pulled me closer to his warm body "It's all a plan to rid the world of him" I nuzzled into my love and sigh happily "You will help me won't you, Silver" I looked into his lovely eyes once more "Of course I will"

* * *

_MWHAHA, bet you still don't know who this guy is?! I hope you don't mind me using Amy in a Sonic X Shadow story, I know a lot of people don't like her or whatever, but hey! It's something to fill time! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you… (Toby Quote)_

_XamutoforeverX OUT!_


	15. A Death and a Break-up

_Hello once again! I know that it's been a while; it has been hard since I've had a lot of school work to do! But I am back again to give you a new chapter! Also thank you to **SnuggleBunnyChanWasHere **for her amazing artwork for Chapter Nine of Your Rival Is Your Lover! Thanks again and Enjoy_

* * *

**WARNING! THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOYXBOY ACTION! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Silver entered the different time line looking desperately for any sign of the blue hedgehog, yet came up short. "Ugh! This is annoying!" Silver slumped down and sat underneath a tree sighing desperately before a voice spoke "Are you okay?" Silver's head shot up seeing the hedgehog he searched for, Sonic. "Y-Yes I-I'm just lost…" Sonic tilted his head in sympathy before sitting next to him "If you are lost, would you like to stay with me and my friends for a while?" Silver hesitated before nodding happily, even if he didn't like this hedgehog he'd have to pretend. It didn't take long for Silver and Sonic to get to where they wanted to be, or where Silver knew he'd eventually get too. "Wow, this house is huge compared to mine!" Sonic chuckled and looked at Silver's amazed expression "You're not from around here…eh…" Silver noticed the drawn out ending before realising he'd never actually introduced himself "Oh, I'm Silver. Silver the Hedgehog" Sonic nodded and extended a hand "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog" Silver shook his hand and smiled sheepishly before both walked into the house "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind… Silver's lost and hasn't got a place to stay" Tails smiled and shook Silver's hand introducing himself before everyone else followed, the only person who didn't was Shadow who walked towards Sonic and held him close "Welcome home, Sonic" Shadow leant down and kissed him softly making Sonic mewl lightly catching Silver's attention. Shock replaced the welcomes as he thought that his lover, HIS lover, was kissing Sonic. After some uttered words from Sonic, "Shadow…", Silver calmed himself knowing that it wasn't the hedgehog he thought it was. "Shadow, say hello to Silver!" the albino hedgehog looked at him and extended an arm "It's nice to meet you" Shadow took his hand and smiled

"Likewise"

**Hours Later**

Silver was outside looking up at the night sky, noticing now how far from home he was. "I miss Blaze" the albino sighed before standing up, brushing stray strands of grass off of his fur. As the hedgehog turned he was suddenly stopped with dark furred arms tangling themselves around him "No 'I miss you' for me?" Silver gasped before turning around in the arms that held him to find his lover, "I didn't miss you because I know I'd see you on this planet" The figure chuckled bringing the albino one closer "I see, however, I noticed he'd taken you into his home" Silver pouted and nodded at the statement before shivering at the whole ordeal "I don't want to be in his house, but I am" Another chuckle before Silver's eyes widened and his mouth now agape "I shall make it better, Silver"

When Silver opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't outside anymore. He was in his bed, that Sonic had 'kindly' given to him and noticed that his lover was there also "O-oh my chaos… D-did we..?" Hands pulled the albino back the bed as his lover nuzzled him lightly, Silver decided that he wasn't getting an answer so he pieced two and two together. "Yes, my love, we did" Silver's ear started to turn a bright red colour as did his muzzle. Just as he'd figured, he'd lost his innocence. "I-I don't remember it… W-why don't I remember it Me—"he was cut off when gentle lips claimed his, all the graphic pictures flashed into his mind. Silver remembered now, how the night had gone and what had happened between him and his lover. "O-oh, I-I didn't expect…" Another nuzzle before he was completely laid down "Go to sleep, Silver. You have a busy day ahead, I must leave" Silver sat up abruptly when his lover stood from the bed getting his shoes, gloves and socks from the floor "W-why must you leave?! S-stay with me in this horrible house! I-I don't want you to leave" Silver was almost in tears with how much his heart hurt to think about his lover, the only sane part of him leave. "I will return" Silver stood up also and ran towards the dark furred hedgehog holding him close to his own fragile body "I-I'm scared you won't return!" A chuckle sounded through his ears before a smooth voice whispered out "I will return every night, I will erase all bad in your mind, and Silver… because I love you and you are mine "Silver felt himself falling backwards before those strong arms surrounded him as he whispered out "Mephiles…"

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was downstairs enjoying the morning breeze through the patio doors, well almost everyone. Shadow refused to come down because Silver was there, Sonic had no idea why Shadow would want to avoid Silver, he seemed nice. "Come on Shadow, how can Silver be that bad?" A glare from red orbs before his lover huffed "He's plotting something, I know it. I've seen him before" Silver was passing by the door to see if Sonic wanted to do something today, but when he heard that Shadow had seen him before, it made him also wonder_. 'Is that why he seemed so familiar to me?' _Sonic sighed before walking out surprised to see Silver "Oh, Silver, what's up?" the albino fidgeted and messed with his fingers "W-Would you like to hang out?" Sonic smiled at the thought and nodded "Of course, Shadow's being grumpy, so I don't have anything else to do!" Shadow felt a pang of jealousy as Silver and Sonic walked down the stairs together; he knew that he'd seen that hedgehog before. When was it though?

Both hedgehogs sat the lake, speaking of their pasts. Sonic was on the subject of Shadow, who Silver now wanted to know more about. "Shadow, he's different to most. He was made over 50 years ago! However, he's been in some 'deep sleep' y'know?" Silver nodded as a sign to continue "After Dr Eggman sent Shadow to hurt me, we kind of fell in love…" Silver's mind clicked hearing Eggman's name and 50 years ago in the same speech. '_Mephiles, told me about Shadow…The one who he got his form from! I knew he was familiar…But I can't let him stop me helping, Mephiles!_' "Then after a while we got used to it…Silver?" the albino looked at Sonic smiling, which encouraged the blue hedgehog to smile back "I had fun! We should do this again, Silver!" the hedgehog nodded and smirked mentally "Of course, Sonic"

The hours passed and it was the night time again, Silver waited for Mephiles to appear and wasn't disappointed. "Mephiles, I have news!" Silver's face lit up like a Christmas tree when Mephiles stayed nearly the entire night "So, you met Shadow…and you say he's jealous of you and Sonic being so close?" Silver nodded nuzzling Mephiles lightly "I know how to get the two apart, Mephiles~" the dark hedgehog looked to his side seeing Silver's smirk "How, my love?" Silver began to explain his evil idea to his lover. Mephiles' eyes portrayed impression and greed, yes. Silver's plan was evil.

**That Next Morning**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were hanging out together. Although Shadow wasn't happy that Silver kept taking Sonic further and further away from him until he actually lost sight of them. Shadow hadn't a clue where they could be or where to turn. "I guess I have to search"

Silver brought Sonic to that same lake from the day before, "Don't you think lakes are beautiful Silver?" the albino smirked wrapping his arms around Sonic's waist bringing the blue hedgehog close to him "Almost as beautiful as you" Sonic blushed and fidgeted in Silver's grasp, getting a little worried "S-Silver, I-I have a boyfriend" That didn't exactly stop Silver, as he proceeded to kiss at Sonic's neck making him gasp, "You have such soft fur, Sonic" Silver's voice was getting Sonic worried, not long after he managed to get from Silvers grasp had Shadow turned up. "Sonic? Silver?" to say that Sonic was happy to see Shadow was an understatement "Shadow!" the ebony hedgehog had to take a step back to catch Sonic in time; it was strange having Sonic suddenly hug him like that. "Is everything alright, Sonic?" The hedgehog in his arms glanced at Silver, who was staring off into space, "Yes, I just missed you" Shadow smiled before holding Sonic closer to him. Minutes passed and Shadow got a message from Amy's boyfriend, Mark, about a problem they were having "I'll see you two back home, okay?" Silver nodded as did Sonic, yet, he was nervous. Silver was sure about hugging Sonic once Shadow went off. However, Silver knew his plan had to be done now otherwise Mephiles wouldn't be pleased. "S-Silver please, I-I have a boyfriend" Sonic stuttered before gasping as Silver's soft lips joined with his. Luck wasn't on Sonic's side as when Shadow came back so fast he saw the scene with Sonic and Silver. "Y-You… Bastard" Sonic pulled away from Silver and looked at Shadow "Please, Shadow, it isn't what you think!" Shadow's glare scared Sonic as the ebony one was about to storm off, had it been for Sonic who held his wrist "Please, Shadow, it wasn't—" Shadow ripped Sonic's grasp from his wrist before coldly spitting the words at Sonic

"We're _**over**_"

* * *

_Oh my lands! Poor Sonniku! Shadow apologise right now! *No response* God, dangit! Anyways here a long-ish chapter for you all! I PROMISE to update soon! Thanks a lot! If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you…._

_PEACE OUT! __**Boop!**_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	16. A Break-Up and A Miracle

_Another update so soon, oh my lands! Anyway, I think that the last chapter nearly brought you to tears (Or not)… ENJOY!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOYXBOY MATERIAL! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

* * *

**(Normal POV) **

Sonic stared at Shadow's retreating form with tears streaming down his face, "S-Shadow…" Silver smirked behind Sonic, knowing his plan worked. Sonic didn't spare a glance at Silver before dashing the opposite way from his ex-boyfriend. Silver laughed watching Sonic run away. "Well done" the albino hedgehog twirled around and hugged his own lover, "I did it! Sonic went that way…" Mephiles nodded before walking in the way that Sonic ran. Silver suddenly felt as if he'd made a mistake, had he?

Sonic cried on one of the stones trying to dry his tears, yet the pain he was feeling didn't make things any better. "Such a fool, hedgehog" Sonic looked behind him seeing someone looking an awful lot like Shadow. "W-who are you?" Mephiles smirked and went closer to Sonic, scaring the younger one slightly. "I'm Mephiles the Dark. You'll soon remember" Sonic stood up getting ready to fight with the hedgehog however, a hand placed itself on his head. All those flashing images passed through his mind before one memory lasted longer.

**Flashback**

_Super Sonic faced off with Mephiles, both glaring at each other intensely. "I should kill you a thousand times over for what you did to me!" Super Sonic growled and charged for him, Mephiles noticed and charged too. The two of them fought before one fell onto the ground. Mephiles growled before the last thing he heard from Super Sonic was "Enjoy hell, demon"_

**End Flashback**

Sonic stared at Mephiles before jumping back in alarm. "Y-you monster" Mephiles smirked and charged for Sonic who wasn't in position to fight back. His heart hurt so badly after what had happened with his own lover, the hit hardly affected his heart though. Sonic flew back and slammed against a tree, groaning in pain "Pathetic hedgehog, I will destroy you this time!" Sonic cried out as Mephiles hit him again sending him from tree to tree. Silver heard the cries of pain and ran to the place he'd heard it from. When he got there he was sorely disappointed, to see Mephiles enjoying the hurt of Sonic. Silver felt like he'd ruined a life. "Mephiles, stop!" the elder hedgehog looked towards the albino before smirking at him. "Don't you like seeing him this way? He'd nearly killed me before, love" Sonic groaned trying to lift himself up from the ground before crying out in pain once more. "Silver, you should know how much it hurt" Silver just glared at him, before gathering courage to walk up to Mephiles "If you love me, you'll stop this" An evil chuckle sounded before Silver was sent into a nearby tree. Sonic watched feeling sorry for the younger hedgehog "I am amazing at deceiving aren't I?" Sonic and Silver both looked up to Mephiles seeing the gleam of excitement in his eyes "I never loved you Silver, I just used you to get what I wanted" the look in Silver's eyes made Sonic remember the hurt from Shadow. "You see, love is blind!" Mephiles laughed more before turning back to Sonic, "Finally I'll get what I wanted for so long!"

Shadow sat inside the house, unaware of the bad doings in the world outside him. Until Mark rushed inside looking as if he'd seen a ghost "Shadow, Sonic needs your help" that made Shadow scoff and look away "He's no concern of mine anymore, Mark" The other hedgehog scowled and sat next to him "You don't know what's happening to Sonic now" Shadow pretended he had no interest in what Mark had to say until the worse came to life.

"Mephiles is beating him to death"

Mephiles laughed at the bloody sight of Sonic. The sight brought Mephiles great joy, yet Silver who actually cared for Sonic's health looked saddened and desperately tried to help him numerous amounts of times. However, Mephiles stopped him by whacking him back to the same tree over and over again. "It is a shame that your precious little lover couldn't be here to see you die" Sonic cried out in more pain when Mephiles slammed his foot onto his chest "It's time to die, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic choked and suddenly saw a woman, her hair was long and blonde. She was a vision of beauty "Sonniku, don't worry! I'll look after you!" Sonic smiled inwardly before his eyes slowly closed '_Thank You_'

Shadow arrived moments later, seeing that Sonic and Silver were both covered in what could only be classed as blood, "Sonic?!" Shadow ran up to his ex, still concerned about his wellbeing. "Sonic, answer me!" The poor hedgehog didn't reply, his face showed such peace whereas Silver's showed such pain. "Sonic, this isn't funny!" Roughly shaking him didn't work either, that is until Shadow found out what he had feared.

Sonic wasn't breathing.

Months passed and Shadow had grown angry at life itself, he blamed everything on his own stupidity. Silver had since healed and felt immensely guilty for what he had done. Shadow had gotten so many dreams of Sonic and Maria. The two of them were always smiling at him in his dream yet he couldn't shake of the last one '_Forgive Silver, Shadow! Then I will return Sonic to you! I promise!' _Shadow couldn't gather up any courage to forgive Silver, not after what happened between Sonic and that silvery idiot. "Shadow?" a delicate voice spoke out to him, although to Shadow it was so familiar, when he looked towards the door he'd found out that It was his precious Sonic. This version was different… His blue quills were put up in a ponytail and he wore a short, yet beautiful, white dress. "S-Sonic?!" the blue hedgehog smiled gently and what seemed to Shadow, floated towards his form "I miss you, in the eternal world…" Shadow shook his head and looked down guilty "Y-you can't…be real…You died" Sonic's small laugh caused Shadow to look up, seeing that Sonic's emerald eyes stared into his own "Maria saved me, I can come back to you Shadow…" the ebony one looked torn "I have to forgive Silver, but he is partially blamed!" Sonic sighed before kissing his forehead "The sooner you apologise, the sooner we can be together again~" with that the one Shadow loved disappeared once more.

After a few days Shadow approached Silver, cautious in case of surprise attacks. "Hey" the albino hedgehog looked shocked but waved at the other "Hey, so what's wrong?" Shadow sighed taking a deep breath "I am sorry, for being so angry at you all this time" Silver smiled and waved his hands in front of him "It's fine, thank you very much Shadow" Silver looked out of the window sighing sadly, Shadow noticed something was wrong with him "What's wrong with you?" Silver looked at Shadow before shaking his head "It's about the Mephiles situation…I actually thought he had loved me…Obviously I am a fool to believe so" Shadow patted his back before sitting down next to him, hopefully cheering him up. The plan worked better than he'd hoped because soon enough Silver sighed calming himself. "Thanks a lot Shadow, I owe you one" Shadow shook his head disagreeing with the matter at hand "I think I will help you out… It's obvious you love him, we can try to get sense through to him" Silver smiled and hugged Shadow briefly "It'll be alright Silver" the albino smiled before standing up "Thank you Shadow" A sudden slam caught both of them by surprise as they rushed downstairs to see nothing but smoke. "Guys?" some coughs were heard before the fog cleared up revealing someone they thought they'd never see again,

"Sonic"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I'll be busy soon enough! I have a lot planned this week and I promise to write as much as I can! Thanks for being supportive and to let you all know Your Rival Is Your Lover IS a comic and you can find it on Inkbunny and maybe I will post the "non-adult" parts onto deviantART! Thanks a lot once again, _

_Peace Out!_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	17. A Miracle and Sadness

_Wow, It has been a while huh? Sorry about no updates but here is another one! Enjoy! It's so short! I AM SORRY!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOYXBOY MATERIAL! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sonic stood back in his usual clothes with all his friends surrounding him "What's wrong with you all?" Shadow looked at Sonic confused as did most of the others "Seriously guys? Do I have something on my face?" Rouge walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder shocked slightly "H-How is this possible?! How did he manage to revive?" Tails shook his head not knowing either, as did others who would usually know about this "Maria" Everyone, including Sonic, looked at Shadow confused "Maria did this, she saved Sonic from being a spirit in a sense…" Sonic tilted his head before walking up to Shadow holding his hand "What are you talking about?" Silver looked at Sonic, curiously "You don't remember?" the azure hedgehog looked at Silver with a small smile, before shaking his head "Have we met before? I don't recall" Everyone sighed annoyed at the thought that Sonic had forgotten everything since Silver's appearance. "It doesn't matter, Sonic" Shadow nuzzled him lightly happy that their 'Break-up' was forgotten about now. Silver smiled at the scene before turning around to go to his own room, "Silver? Where are you going?" The silvery coloured hedgehog looked back at them with a fake smile, "I'm packing…I was used by Mephiles to do something horrible, I am going back home" Tails and a few others, whined lightly "I'm sorry" that is when Silver suddenly dashed upstairs. Silence, it wasn't as golden as it should be.

Upstairs in the room Silver had occupied he slid down by the door and sobbed quietly feeling his heart ache, "I'm sorry…" he sat in his own sorrowed silence before getting up and packing the belongings he'd come to get from the others, then opening the window in his own room to get out of the house. He'd left some form of explanation to his depart, however, Shadow's words from earlier did nothing to soothe the pain he felt. At least he could go home, see Blaze and forget about the whole thing happening now. Although Silver thought he was alone, someone had to follow him.

The house was pretty silent, they were all kind of depressed that Silver had gone. Even Metal and his own lover felt some kind of sorrow, however, they quickly excused themselves as they got a 'sudden urge' it was no doubt, Shadow was showing Sonic how much he loved him. Hours later everyone had gotten over the fact Silver had undoubtedly left them for good, Tails and Cream were the least effected as they didn't really see much of the silver hedgehog when he was here. Amy felt a little bit of sorrow, however, she was with Mark so it didn't really matter to her. Shadow now admitted to himself, he was going to miss that hedgehog, Silver, although in the absence of him, he'd regained his lover and shown the depths of his own love for the blue individual. Days, weeks, months passed and nothing had really changed between any of them. Sonic and Shadow had moved from the mansion back to Sonic's little house, back in Station Square, he didn't bother Shadow. As long as Sonic was there he was content. "Say Shadow… I've been thinking, I want a pet" Shadow chuckled and smirked over at his lover "Get one, I don't see why not, Sonniku" he stood from his spot with an evil grin gripping Sonic's chin "Make sure it won't mind the _noise,_ though" the azure hedgehog blushed brightly and coughed lightly "S-Shadow! Y-you pervert!"

Mephiles growled at the silver hedgehog as he cowered in fear against his own bedroom wall, "You think I came here to _apologise_? Are you _that hopeful _of love?" Silver looked away, unable to take the guilt swarming up inside him as the ebony hedgehog walked closer "You thought I'd come here, tell you that I do love you, and everything would be okay?!" Mephiles got close to his ear and whispered spitefully "Worthless slut" Silver's heart broke more at his words stopping himself from letting out a cry of pain. "That's _all _you'll ever be, you aren't good for anything else in this world or any other!" Mephiles slapped him hard across the face making Silver fall the ground with a blazing red mark on his face, the poor albino sat shocked on the floor unable to move "You are pathetic, how could anyone, _anything_, love _you_?" with that, Mephiles left in a puddle of black ink. Blaze came home later seeing Silver sat in darkness, in a corner, looking at the wall "Silver? Are you alright?" Silver's fragile voice spoke out "I'm fine, Blaze…" she didn't ask any more questions before leaving the poor hedgehog to cry silently in pain, fear and loss.

"Shadow! Catch him!" the ebony hedgehog glanced at the chao flying at fast speeds before raising his hands to catch the poor thing, "Sonic, it's not a new toy" the chao, who Sonic named 'Dash', cooed softly reaching for Sonic once more "He likes it! I play with him like this all the time! Don't we Dash~?" Sonic purred smiling at the small chao who's little crimson eyes glowed happily his original ball shaped 'halo' turned into a lovely heart shaped one showing affection for Sonic. "See, he likes me, Shady!" Shadow smirked before standing up licking his cheek, grinning at Sonic's blushing face, "I doubt he likes you like _I_ do, Sonniku"

"I guess not"

* * *

_I know it's a small chapter! I am REALLY sorry, it's so bad! T^T If you want me to make them longer I will try, this is ridiculously late again, I am sorry! Thank you for reviewing, check out the awesome artwork for this story by SnuggleBunnyChanWasHere! It's AMAZING!_

Peace out!  
~XamutoforeverX


	18. Sadness and Death

_Hello, I am back once again! This is late again… It's only because my school work is controlling my life… Anyways I am back with another chapter!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOYXBOY MATERIAL! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

I can't sleep without his face terrorising my dreams, I can't even looked at darkness without thinking he's there. Watching me, waiting for the last strike "Silver, please come out and eat…" I could hear the sorrow in her voice; however, I could care less. The thought of leaving my room made me think he'd shout at me, call me what I am and ruin what little innocence I had left. "I'm not hungry, Blaze, honestly I am fine!" He would think I don't deserve anyone anymore. I am just a useless slut after all… It is all I have to believe to survive.

**With Sonic, Shadow and their Chao! **

Sonic purred nuzzling into Shadow as the three of them watched a rather interesting film. "Man, this film is the best!" Dash, their chao cooed in response "I think Dash agrees with me!" A knock on the door interrupted the two lovers and their pet. "I will get it Sonic" Shadow stood walking to the door only to find a box at the doorstep…_'How strange' _he thought bringing the box back into the room, placing it down "I have no idea what it is, Sonic" The azure hedgehog opened it seeing a note, which looked like it was written in cold blood. "A box that contained a letter…" Sonic unfolded the note and began to read aloud;  
_  
"I am sure you have received this message? I hope you remember little Sonic…because at the start of dawn I will be collecting all my toys in… This time there isn't another option for you!  
-M"_

Shadow sighed, already knowing that Sonic had remembered (Which seriously took a lot of consoling and kissing to make up for it) earlier in the month. "This is clearly from Mephiles…" Sonic stared at the note "Collecting all his toys… Does this mean that he's still playing with Silver!?" As if the albino had heard them a strange light absorbed the house, "He is… I can't stop him so I obey him…" Sonic looked up and saw Silver's darkened form, he looked horrific. It scared him to think that this was how Silver ended up "Silver, you don't have to do this! You can fight back!" The poor younger hedgehog glared and took a step forward "Why should I fight? I have come to terms with being nothing more than a toy… It is pointless and futile to resist him any longer Sonic the Hedgehog!" Silver's light shone over the blue hedgehog making him yelp and reach for Shadow desperately "S-Shadow, please! Save me!" The ebony hedgehog had been knocked out by the blinding light (which had sleeping gas inside of it) and didn't respond. Silver pulled the poor azure hedgehog further from his own home before, he too, passed out from the gas.

Sonic opened his eyes squinting at the blinding light "Huh…Where am I?" A darkened chuckled sounded from the room he was in making the emerald eyes shoot open taking in his surroundings seeing the one he knew was behind this "Mephiles!" the ebony shade smirked with his newly reformed mouth chuckling evilly "Ah, my little Sonic…my newest play thing!" the azure hedgehog looked away seeing a sprout of silver quills, making his attention stop on Silver who was knocked out with blackened bruises all over his fragile body. "What did you do to him?!" Mephiles chuckled moving closer to the trapped hedgehog "I gave him what he wanted. A beating" Sonic glared at the monster that was named Mephiles "How could you do this to him! He loved you, and this is how you treated him?!" Silver looked up at the hedgehog but didn't say anything. The angry hedgehog slapped the hedgehog below him "Silver does what he is told now. He gets what he wants" Silver weakly glared but dropped his head moments later

Shadow dramatically shook the poor kitsune to work faster to find Sonic, even though Knuckles wanted to pound Shadow's face in he didn't do it because of Sonic. Even the echidna was worried, 'poor Sonic, who knows what that asshole has made him do!' Tails hummed looking at the screen "Aha! It seems Sonic is at an abandoned hotel down the road, looks like it's been heightened in Chaos powers Shadow. I suspect Mephiles is there too!" Shadow and Knuckles spared a glance before both exclaiming "Let's go!"

It only took a few minutes to get to the place where Sonic and Mephiles were. Tails flew with Knuckles whilst Shadow ran. Once they all got there Shadow nearly burst through the door exclaiming Sonic's name but Tails stopped him. "We should go inside together…" Knuckles agreed so that is how they did it. All three of the mobians went inside the base and looked around "Aha, it's here, Sonic's DNA!" Shadow looked at Tails, who held a monitor and a long blue quill "I suspect he was dragged here…" Knuckles growled slightly, tightening his fist as they all burst through the door only finding Sonic and Silver. Sonic meekly looked up to see who was there and his eyes widened when he saw his red and black striped lover "Shadow! Shadow!" the ebony hedgehog quickly dashed over to him, kissing all over his face "Sonic, you're okay now…I'm here!" The azure hedgehog got unchained thanks to Tails and held onto Shadow. Knuckles noticed Silver and tilted his head "What is he doing here?" Sonic looked at the silvery hedgehog and shivered, just remembering what had happened "Silver's here because he believes Mephiles owns him…" Silver wasn't moving, yet he was breathing, the high possibility that he was tired after what had happened to him and Sonic beforehand. "That's because I do own him, there isn't another possibility" Shadow turned to see his look-a-like and kidnapper of his lover. "Mephiles…" he growled out, putting Sonic with Tails to keep him safe "You have nerve stealing Sonic from me…" the teal striped hedgehog laughed and glared at his own counterpart "I think you need to recheck, you are stealing him from me…" Silver started to shift in his sleep, waking up slowly. "Silver, stop him from taking my prize" Silver, without hesitation, used his powers to push Shadow, Knuckles and Tails away from Sonic. "Now I'm not tied up, you monster, I'll be harder to catch!" Silver didn't even need telling before he used his other hand to hold the blue hedgehog still for Mephiles, who laughed evilly "See? I've broken him!" Sonic weakly looked at Silver, seeing tears spill down his face as he shook lightly "S-Silver, you don't have to do this! Mephiles is a liar, he isn't going to love you or treat you nicely! He is using you" The words had an effect as his hands stopped glowing and he put them on his head "It isn't true…H-he does love me…" Shadow tried to run back to Sonic but Mephiles had gotten in his way "Mephiles…Why do you get in my way?!" The copy smirked with his eyes and charged for Shadow, but luckily Knuckles blocked it for him "We all fight you, Mephiles! For Sonic's sake" the copy laughed and charged at the three. Sonic was still looking at Silver, who was still holding his head "Silver, you have to believe me! He doesn't care about you... He wants to use you for his own sick gain!" The physic hedgehog cried and slammed Sonic into a nearby wall with his powers glaring at the blue one walking closer "Y-you don't understand him. He does love me, he cares! I know he does!" Sonic tried to get out of the grasp he was put in and looked at him again "Then why does he hurt you!? Is that what lovers do?!" the silvery hedgehog was taken back but shook his head tightening the grip on him "Shut up" Mephiles noticed what the silvery hedgehog was doing and smirked whilst battling Knuckles and Tails as Shadow recuperated. Sonic shook his head "Silver, love is perfect, beautiful… not cruel and horrid like him" they all heard a cry and shout as the ones battling turned seeing Silver glowing all around and Sonic bleeding from a wound of his head "Not everyone can be as perfect as your boyfriend, hedgehog! People aren't always nice to others!" Sonic struggled to get up after the blow and lay on the ground "Please reconsider this!" Mephiles smirked inwardly dashing over to Sonic picking him up and bringing him over to where Silver is, making the silvery hedgehog confused as he looked up at his so called lover "Well, Shadow…It seems like your hedgehog lover will die just like your human sister" Shadow's memory flashed to the blonde girl he'd known all his life, until she was brutally murdered, he quickly snapped into reality and looked at Mephiles who's hand had grown into a dagger shape and was near Sonic's throat "One step, Shadow, he dies right here" the poor blue hedgehog smiled up at Shadow and mouthed 'I love you' Shadow shook his head "Sonic, no…don't do what I think you are…I can't lose you again!" Sonic looked up again at his lover and smiled weakly "I have too…To make sure you're safe…" Silver watched them change words and felt his heart hurt in his chest 'w-what is this…? This feels horrible…' he looks up at his supposed lover who looks bored with the talk. Silver couldn't stand to be the one to kill a relationship again and grabbed Mephiles' dagger shaped arm moving it away allowing Sonic to get to Shadow. Mephiles looked angry turning to the silver hedgehog, but froze when he saw his face. Tears streamed down his face as he put the dagger to his heart "I-If what Sonic says is true…I want you to kill me… I don't want to live in a world without you…" Knuckles looked shocked watching the silver hedgehog, as was Tails who was a little too young to understand fully. Mephiles looked shocked at the hedgehog whose eyes trembled with the tears "M-Mephiles… D-Do you love me? Or am I just an item of use?" the copy didn't reply and just closed his eyes. Silver looked back at Sonic and the rest of them "Please leave… I can handle the rest…I'm sorry Sonic" the azure hedgehog tried to fight back onto Shadow who dragged him out of the base.

Sonic cried in Shadow's arms "H-He's going to get killed, Shadow! Please save him!" Shadow looked down at his lover, feeling guilty but shook it off and sighed "Sonic, I won't save him" the azure hedgehog looked up at his lover confused "W-why?" Knuckles answered, knowing Shadow would find it hard "Silver betrayed our trust, we can't risk to save him and allow Mephiles to manipulate him again" Tails looked at Sonic's face, which was stricken with horror. "I-I can't believe you…after all we've been through you're going to stoop to a killers level?!" Shadow just held him and allowed him punch weakly at his chest,

'_It was all for you Sonic'_

* * *

**XX I will warn you, here it does get a little sad…If you don't want to read this, please keep going till you see 'It's safe!' thank you! XX**

* * *

Silver was still in the base, where the walls were slowly beginning to crumble away. "I'll ask you once more…If you don't love me, kill me now" Mephiles opened his eyes looking into the sad eyes of Silver, "I…" the silvery hedgehog took a deep breath, looking up into the eyes of the one he loved once more. "Let me hold you, once more" Mephiles looked at him trying to figure out what he meant but soon got the message when he took a step forward allowing the tip of his dagger shaped hand to start piercing his skin. The blood dripping slowly from him "Silver, stop it…" the hedgehog didn't listen to him and step forward again allowing more of the dagger to pierce him. "It's all for you…Mephiles" Silver winced at the sharp pain, knowing if he got to Mephiles' chest the dagger should be at least touching his heart if not pushing through it. "Stop moving closer, fool" Silver shook his head "You don't love me why should I bother?" he took another step closer allowing the some more of the dagger into his chest, the blood spilt increasing. "I-It was _always_ for you" Mephiles saw his legs shaking, at the loss of blood from the circulatory system. "Stop you're going to kill yourself" the hedgehog stepped forward taking the sharp spikes on the dagger shaped hand into his chest, the spikes hitting veins and arteries. Silver's legs got weaker, yet he was determined to get to his love before he died. "Stop it! Can't you _see_ what you're doing to yourself?!" the walls crumbled again, although that hardly effected the two, Silver gulped slowly rushing with his steps the rest of the way to his chest, the blade just touching his heart. Mephiles felt it like it was his original hand shape, he heard a faint voice speak to him from his chest "_Take it_" Silver's legs shook more, his arms dropped at his sides. "I won't need it anymore…so you can have it" Mephiles froze at his words and shook his head "You're crazy! I won't let you-!" Silver managed to lean up and kiss his muzzle, one last time. When he pulled back he put a hand on the arm of the blade. "Change it to your hand, and take it" Silver looked up at his green cat eyes smiling lightly feeling the dagger change back to its hand shape. He winced lightly at the pain but didn't make a sound. He let out a small gasp as he felt Mephiles hand grasp his heart "G-go on…Take it and leave me…" Mephiles gulped as tears spilt from his own eyes onto Silver's pale face, he looked up at him seeing the green eyes he'd fallen in love with closed "L-look at me, once more" the copy opened them slowly looking at him sadly before leaning down kissing his lips with his muzzle, the hedgehog copied the movements before his eyes went wide, the blood dripping onto the floor increased ten-fold. "_I-I-I…a-always…l-loved…y-you…_" Silver spoke softly one more time, a smile on his muzzle as he fell backwards, eyes closed for the last time. Silence filled the air, other than the rumble of rocks falling from the building. Mephiles didn't move until a single flower caught his attention, walking slowly over to it he picked it from its roots and placed the beautiful flower in Silver's hands making him look in peace. "I'm sorry…I won't let you suffer alone for long…" he picked up the body of Silver and got out of the base before it collapsed completely.

* * *

**XX It's safe now! XX**

* * *

Sonic cried out as the place fell, tears falling from his eyes "_**Silver!**_" Shadow held him close allowing him to cry on his chest, "It's alright…He's in a better place now…" Knuckles shoved Shadow's shoulder lightly pointing over at the distance where Mephiles was coming in their direction, "Knuckles…take Sonic home… with Tails" the echidna nodded and took Sonic and Tails to the plane where they all took off and went home. Mephiles got to Shadow holding Silver's body close to his own "…I see you did it to him" Mephiles looked down at Shadow's words before looking up at him again "I didn't want to…He wouldn't listen…He kept moving forward and he… he…" the copy lowered his head bringing his lovers body closer to him "I didn't want this to happen…I don't want to be alone anymore" Shadow looked at him before shaking his head, "I _**beg**_ of you, Shadow, make me suffer" the ultimate life-form looked at Mephiles shocked but after seeing the tears stream from the cat like eyes he nodded "Shall I kill you?" Mephiles shook his head, sitting down with Silver, holding him close "That would be letting me off too easily. I want to _suffer_ my case of immortality _alone_, _isolated_ and suffering constantly…" Shadow nodded and bent down getting Silver's form from him, which made Mephiles instinct made him reach out to him "I shall put him where he is at peace… G.U.N will pick you up at these co-ordinates," he told them to the copy who nodded standing up walking off into the direction of the nearest G.U.N base. Shadow looked at the peaceful face of the silver hedgehog and sighed quickly doing what he promised the demon.

* * *

_WAAAAHH! I can't believe what I wrote! That made me shed tears! I hope I didn't make you all miserable! Well hopefully this chapter was longer than the last one…  
Peace out_

_-XamutoforeverX_


	19. Death and Drunk

_Straight into this chapter guys!_

* * *

**THIS WRITING PIECE CONTAINS BOYXBOY MATERIAL! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Night had fallen over the sullen town, one hedgehog getting anxious on his lovers return. How could he just toss him aside like that? Didn't he know how much he was immensely worried for the poor albino? A door opening and the little chaos' cute noises Sonic turned around to see a sullen Shadow. "You're back! What took you so long? How was Silver, was he unharmed?" Shadow sighed as his boyfriend felt like playing twenty questions "It's none of your concern, Sonic" the azure hedgehog pinned his ears back "How is it _not_?!" his elder lover looked into his angry emerald eyes and hoped he'd understand like he'd done so easily time and time again. "It isn't Sonic,** leave** the situation" with that the hedgehog with the stripes left for the bedroom upstairs.

Sonic didn't come to bed that night, which was strange. It was morning now and Shadow hadn't seen Sonic during the hours he'd been awake, that lover of his was pushing his boundaries! The door sounded as the azure hedgehog peaked through the door closing it slowly behind him "Where the hell were you last night?" Sonic jumped slightly looking at the angry ultimate life-form. "Well, you better explain" the azure hedgehog scoffed at his attitude crossing peach arms over his chest glaring slightly at the hedgehog "Weren't going to tell me that you just _buried_ my friend last night? Did it just '_slip_' your mind?" Shadow's crimson eyes widened at the words that left the hedgehog's mouth "How the hell did you fathom that?" Sonic's emerald eyes hardened at his lovers face, uncrossing his arms "Mephiles told me, he was at the site where Silver _died_" the ebony hedgehog looked away from his boyfriend "I would've told you eventually…I didn't want you upset again" Another scoff left peach lips "So not saying he was dead was a good choice?! How stupid do you think I am!" before Shadow could get another word in Sonic stormed past him to go upstairs.

_~Later in the day~_

Sonic had yet to come down from upstairs. Even though Shadow had gone to work for G.U.N and was helping Rouge out the azure hedgehog wouldn't leave the room "If I hadn't gone, he wouldn't have told me! How can a boyfriend do that to you" a long sigh left his lips as his stomach growled indicating to feed it with food. Sonic decided it was time to go down and eat. If Shadow returned he'd ignore him. It seemed to work perfectly well whenever Sonic is usually angry at him for something he did or didn't say. Shadow indeed came back a few minutes later seeing he had finally come down "So you came down now?" Azure said nothing to the ebony that really annoyed him. "Come on, speak to me Sonic" said hedgehog didn't speak to him, yet as soon as the chao came into the room he smiled "Oh hey, Dash! Are you hungry~" The chao smirked slightly nodding quickly as the azure one got fruits ready for his little pet "Go sit at the table, Dashy?" As he left the room, Shadow growled "Talk to me!" Sonic glanced at him and huffed before going past him to the dining room "Here you go Dash!"

Shadow had literally had enough of Sonic ignoring him all day, he decided to meet up with a few G.U.N colleagues and go to a bar for a drink. "I'm going out, not that you'd actually _notice_" Sonic hummed softly lulling Dash to sleep ignoring Shadow still! The ebony hedgehog left and soon found his group and followed them around. It wasn't until later they actually started to have some drinks, the guys joked with Shadow about this and that till a challenge was given to them all. "Who can drink the most? Obviously me, boys" most of the guys smirked and agreed but one guy begged to differ with him. This led to a challenge that went on for most of the night until Shadow won the competition since the guy passed out from too many drinks in his system. But Shadow was now drunk out of his mind. This ended up resulting in more drinks before everyone else was near passing out. The night continued until late hours

Sonic had actually waited up for Shadow, he'd felt like the non-talking situation wasn't doing them any good at all. He wanted to apologise, make up for what he shouldn't have done throughout the day. It was getting late because Shadow hadn't come back and it was way past midnight, the azure hedgehog was getting worried for his boyfriend's sake. What if something bad happened to him and he didn't even know about it! The hedgehog had worried enough; he was going to look for his lover! Although the sound of a door creaking open slowly caught his attention as he went downstairs "Shadow?" the azure hedgehog looked confused as his boyfriend staggered, closing the door "Are you hurt?" No words were spoken as the ebony creature came to the couch patting the seat next to him softly indicating that Sonic should probably sit next to him if he wanted to talk. "You think –hic- that after you ignored me –hic- I'm going to just be happy-go-lucky?" Sonic noticed the slurred speech and was confused by the motions of his hands too. "Shadow have you been drinking a lot of alcohol?" Shadow glanced at his boyfriend noticing his slightly shocked emerald eyes staring intensely at him "So –hic- what if I have?" Sonic sighed sitting quietly thinking about the hangover he's going to have in the morning.

Suddenly arms pull the azure being over a harder surface, "h-hey!" Shadow smirked drunkenly as he held Sonic over his knee "You've been –hic- bad…Real bad!" a sharp sting made Sonic gasp. His emerald eyes looked back seeing Shadow's hand levitated in the air un-gloved and ready to inflict damage. "This one is for ign-hic-noring me!" he swiftly slapped Sonic's elevated ass hard. "How's that… f-hic- for a slap" Sonic's eyes widened as he was given the 'punishment' wondering what brought Shadow to spanking him for something he'd known he'd done wrong? Shadow lifted his hand up bringing it down swiftly again with the same power to both cheeks "Are you still –hic- ignoring me?" Sonic shook his head looking back at the drunken state of his own lover, slightly worried about how this would end "O-Of course not, Shadow!" A drunken form of smile appeared on his face "Was it good, did it make you hard?" The azure hedgehog looked confused, whether from the drunken slur in his tone or the fact asked him that sort of question we didn't know. "W-what are you talking about Shadow?" as Sonic attempted to get off his lap he was given another hard slap to his rear "Slut's do what there told…" Sonic looked back at him, quickly throwing a jab at him.

By the time Sonic had worn himself out from Shadow's lowly paraphrase of calling him a slut, he was pinned underneath the said hedgehog panting "Get the hell off me!" A smirk appeared of the drunken hedgehog's face as he leaned down "But, I thought I was topping you in sex? Have you changed your mind?" Sonic's mind turned the gears in his head as he realised that Shadow was hinting at being the dominant one for this time only. "Uh, what are you-!" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence before tanned lips were placed upon fawn. Kissing him smooth and soft making any person melt at the feel of them "Hmm~" A pleased sound left both lips as it intensified. "Move us to the bed, Shadow"

Feet patted against the tiled floor as he walked to the bedroom they shared, Sonic was excited to find out about drunken Shadow's abilities on sex. With an alcohol induced mind it should blow his mind into millions if not thousands of pieces. A soft gasp left his lips as he was roughly thrown against the silk sheets "Spread those legs then, Sonic" as Sonic did as his lover instructed a soft coo was heard from the door. Sonic's head spun to the noise seeing Dash looking a little frightened yet overall tired "Dash, what's wrong?" The small chao climbed into Sonic's arms cooing his own problems away. It had disappointed both Shadow and Sonic not to have sex, but the hedgehog insisted he had to look after Dash first and foremost. After a few hours the chao was out cold for the rest of the night or what was left of it, as Sonic patted his way to the bedroom soft snores were heard. To find his boyfriend curled up and asleep he found it adorable yet he wouldn't say it to his lovers face. Climbing inside with him he snuggled close to the drunken, sleepy hedgehog kissing his nose softly as the covers covered their bodies with warm silky heat

"Goodnight, my drunken hedgehog~"

* * *

_Short I know…On word it was 3 pages…So I felt like I accomplished something at 00:44 on Sunday morning… /shot _

_Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please I ask the following…  
In your next review;  
-Something I could improve (Other than the length)  
-Something I could include  
-Something I should do_

_That's all for now bros! _

_Peace out _

_~XamutoforeverX_


End file.
